Tribute
by PeppermintAmortentia
Summary: He looked back towards the woods, releasing my hand. I followed his gaze, my eyes landing on a girl with a long brown braid, ducking behind a tree. And that's when I knew I had lost him. I had lost my chance with Peeta. And it was entirely my fault. Peeta/OC
1. Chapter One

District Tweleve. Coal dust always in the air. Almost everyone starving. Homless.

Possibly the worst place in all of Panem to live.

This is exactly why I, Ellistasia Auden Demour, am living there.

Alone.

I glanced out the window of my tiny hut of a house, waving weakly as a family passed. They reciprocated, before quickly hurrying on down the dirt path towards town, all of them in thier best attire.

This is how it always was on reaping day, tense, the air filled with an even thicker feeling of depression than on anyother given day.

I sighed, walking away from the window over to my mirror, examining myself breifly.

A simple pastel yellow dress laid on my body, with a white ribbon around the middle, and a white lace trim. It was the nicest thing I owned.

My stark strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a simple bun, and my skin was the cleanest it had been in months.

I sighed, slipping my feet into the pair of white flats by my bed.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying desperatly to not think too much.

_We're safe here Ellis. I promise no one will hurt you. Not anymore._

My eyes snapped open, pulling me away from my thoughts, as I softly spoke to myself. " Not today Ellis. Not today."

"Ellis? You there?" I heard a familiar voice ask, slightly muffled by the shut door. A small smile crossed my face as I hurried over, pulling open the door, my eyes landing on the face of my best friend.

My only friend.

"Come on in Peeta, I just need to put on my necklace and we can go." I said, turning and walking back inside, passing my black and white cat, Ashes, along the way.

Ashes purred, rubbing gently against Peeta's outstretched hand.

I smiled at them as I grabbed my simple silver chain necklace, a small heart shaped locket dangling off the end.

As I pulled it around my neck I felt Peeta's hands moving mine out of the way, him locking it for me.

I watched him in my mirror, the way his blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes as he tilted his head down to clasp it.

He looked up at me in the mirror, his hands resting on my shoulders. " You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, turning towards him. I gently pulled him into a hug, saying " Whatever happens -"

"Don't Ellis. They're not gonna pick us." Peeta said quickly, pulling out of the hug with his best smile possible in place.

I nodded, doing my best to smile back as we both headed out the door and into town. I did my best to stay calm as we checked in, Peeta by my side.

The woman snatched up my hand, zapping it and pressing it to the paper below her, a small pool of blood blotting onto it.

I sighed as I walked away, Peeta behind me. I turned towards him, looking into his eyes for a moment, my blue eyes threatening to spill a bit as I softly said " They're not gonna pick us."

He nodded, brushing off a stray tear with his thumb from my cheek as he said " No way." He sighed, pulling me into a tight hug, his hands clenching the fabric of my dress.

A peacekeeper came over, saying gruffly " Get to your places. Were about to begin."

Reluctantly, Peeta pulled away, saying "I'll meet you after, alright?" I nodded, the peacekeeper pushing us away from eachother.

I hurried to the girl side, then stood with the other fifteen year olds, my eyes glancing over at Peeta on the boy side of the fifteen year olds.

The reaping began just like all the others had before it, Effie Trinket rambling, the chessy war film clip, and of course the drunken movements of Haymitch.

I tensed as Effie said " Ladies first!", her heels clacking as she walked over to the large fishbowl full of papers.

I took another deep breath, my fists clenching as she slowly opened the folded paper, her insanely long and decorative nails making it a harder task than necessary.

After finally opening the slip of paper, she smiled, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Ellistasia Demour!"

_They found you_. I thought as I struggled to remain composed. _He found you._

I walked towards the stage, peacekeepers surrounding me, my mind racing around in circles as I climbed the stairs, Effie grabbing me and pulling me to the microphone as she fished out a boy name.

I didn't pay the least bit of attention, my eyes instead scanning the crowd, landing on the blonde head I needed.

He stared at me, his mouth slightly ajar.

" May I present this years tributes representing District Tweleve in the Seventy-Thrid Annual Hunger Games!" Effie said with a smile, before ushering us off the stage and inside, my heart poundly rapidly in my chest.

_This isn't happening. This cannot be happening._

But it was happening, and I knew there was no stopping the events that would come.

There was no way I could stop him from killing me now.

[-]

Dont hate me for writing Peeta/OC(: I love him with Katniss, but he's like my favorite character of all time.

This will eventually be a Peeta/OC story. I plan on it being a series, three or four stories depending on if I combine this Hunger Games with the 74th ones.

Although this is Peeta/OC, just a fair warning, quite a bit of the story may not have much Peeta contact, since she's in the hunger games.

Anyway, leave comments, as soon as I get one I'll post chapter two!

Thanks Guys(:

-I do not own the hunger games...unfortunatly-


	2. Chapter Two

"Ten minutes." The peacekeeper said as he opened the door to the small room. I looked up as Peeta rushed inside, pulling me into a tight hug.

I did my best not to cry as I held him tightly. "Peeta." I whispered softly.

"I know Ellis. I know." He whispered back, pulling away from me sightly, us both sitting down on the small bench by the window.

He held my hands tightly, his thumb rubbing over my palm as he spoke. " You have to try to win Ellis. You can win, I know you can."

"Peeta." I said softly, him stopping me. " Don't. Your coming back Ellis. Your coming back to me." He pulled me into another tight hug, causing me to let a few tears slip down my face.

He didn't understand, though. He didn't understand that their was no way I would come back alive.

He pulled away again, saying " Here, I want you to take this." He reached down, pulling the cord braclet off from around his wrist, before gingerly grabbing my hand and slipping it around my wrist, saying " I want you to have this, so in the arena you can think of me."

I reached up, unclasping my necklace, " Take this, Peeta -"

" No way Ellis. It was your mothers."

" And now its yours." I say as I reach around his neck, clasping it.

We stared at eachother for a moment, trying to ignore the lack of time we had left together.

" Peeta, can I ask you for something?" I said softly, glancing out the window for a second.

"Anything." He said equally as soft, his thumb resuming its position on my hand.

"Could you, kiss me?" I blushed even as I said it, my mind quickly realing to recover from my last sentence. I began to ramble. " I mean, if you want to. Its just that I've never kissed anyone, and If I might die I want to have at least kissed one guy at some point. And your my best friend, and I just thought that if I'd want anyone to kiss me it would be -"

I felt Peeta's mouth connect with mine, his hand resting on the side of my face, his eyes shut.

My lids fluttered shut as well, as I felt something in me spark from this one kiss.

Peeta slowly pulled away, starting into my eyes as he took a breath to say something. "Ellis, I-"

Suddenly the peacekeeper came bounding in, grabbing Peeta's arm, pulling him to his feet and towards the door.

"Don't forget me Ellis!" Peeta shouted as the door shut behind him.

"Don't forget me Peeta."I said sadly to the closed door as I approached it.

My lip quivered as the tears began to fall, my hands desperatly trying to twist the knob to the door open again.

I fell back onto the bench, my hands covering my face as the waves of tears rushed over me.

I pulled them away from my face, my hand holding twisting the cord around my wrist as I softly said to the empty room around me. " Don't forget me once I'm gone."

[-]

One week. Its been one week since I left district tweleve, and tonight was the night of the interviews. Tomorrow I would be in the arena.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

I sighed, twisting Peeta's bracelt around my wrist as I waited for my turn to be interviewd, district eleven's boy currently giving his.

_Stay calm Ellis. Stay calm._

I was dressed in a black floor length strapless gown, my white blonde hair down in curls. I had more makeup on than I ever thought possible.

"Ellis, your up." A woman said, ushering me to the side of the stage as Ceasar Flickerman talked, his crimson hair back in his signiture pony tail.

" And now our district tweleve tribute, Ellis Demour!" He shouted, smiling as the crowd cheered. I did my best to smile as I walked onto the stage, waving at the audience as Ceaser kissed my hand, before we both sat down.

"So then, Ellis, I must say you look particularly stunning tonight!" Ceasar said, his perfect white teeth showing.

I smiled, saying " Thank you. My stylist is a genius."

"I'd say! And this bracelet, your stylsit picked it too?" He asked, referring to Peeta's bracelt, which I was feverously twisting around my wrist. I looked down at it breifly, Peeta clouding my mind as I said " No, um, actually this is a gift from my best friend. Back in tweleve."

" I see." Ceasar said, as if he knew all about our relationship from that one sentence. " Now then, Ellis, tell me is there anyone special in your life."

I blushed slightly, my mind still on Peeta as I quickly said " No."

The crowd laughed at this, causing me to blush even more. Ceasar smiled, and said "Really? I don't believe it for a second."

I smiled, saying " Believe it. "

He laughed, rambling on a bit before saying " I have one final question for you."

I nodded, waiting.

"It's about this friend of yours," He began, taking my hand in his. I nodded again, waiting for him to continue. " I'm sure their watching right now, so is their anything you'd like to say to them?"

I paused, looking at Ceasar for a moment, him nodding his head slightly, as if to say ' go on. '

I took a deep breath, turning towards the audience and cameras as I spoke. " I just want to say that no matter what happens, know that I tried. I tried my hardest to win and come back to you. And if I don't come back to you, " I gulped slightly, a lump beginning to form in my throat, the audience hanging on my every word.

" And if I don't come back, just try not to forget about me completely." I finished, Ceasar kissing my hand. The audience applauded loudly, some making coo's at my message to Peeta.

As soon as I was dismissed from stage I hurried off stage into the backroom. I leaned back against a cool tile wall, sliding down it as the tears threatened to spill once again.

"Don't cry." I heard someone say above me gruffly.

"Go away Haymitch." I said, not bothering to look up.

I felt him slide down the wall beside me, saying " This friend of yours, if you wanna go home to them, you gotta stay strong. You can't think about dying, it's the fastest way to get killed."

I rolled my eyes, looking over at him. " You don't get it! No one does." I said, pushing myself up off the floor. I began to leave, before stopping and turning to him. " I know I'm gonna die Haymitch. Just know that when it happens, that it wasn't your fault."

_It's my fault._ I thought as I walked towards the elevator, wiping my teary eyes with my hand.

_It's my fault for letting them find me._

[-]


	3. Chapter Three

" Thirty seconds. " A voice said above me, my entire body shaking as I zipped up my jacket, my stylist smiling weakly at me as I stepped into the tube.

I took a deep breath, twisting Peeta's bracelet around my wrist as the time ticked down more and more.

The games were about to begin. Something I wasn't sure I was ready for.

_It's alright Ellis. We're safe now. We're safe here._

I heard my mother's voice chant out as the tube began to rise up above the ground. " I can do this. " I mumbled softly as I finally emerged from the tube, finding myself in a wasteland, the giant silver cornucopia in front of me, spilling over with weapons and packs alike.

I glanced around. It was rubble. Stones and dilapidated structures all around. To the far left was a bit of forest, as there was to the right, but rubble commanded the arena, as if we were in a fallen city.

I immediately looked for a safe place to hide during the blood bath, deciding to opt for the left woods on instinct.

_Find water_, I remember Haymitch saying, _Water's your new best friend._

As the clock began counting down from ten, I clutched Peeta's bracelet tightly in my fist, getting into a running position.

_Here we go._ I thought, the clock now at five seconds. _It's time to fight._

As the clock reached zero, everyone made a mad dash for the cornucopia. I went as fast as I could, my hand snatching up a backpack quickly as I made a beeline for the left forest.

I glanced back for a second, seeing my fellow district twelve tribute get stabbed with a large sword. I cringed, but continued running, no one following me.

I ran for what seemed like hours, the screaming from the bloodbath seeming to never cease, no matter how far I got. Finally, the sound was mostly gone. I slowed my pace, glancing behind me, seeing no one.

I was alone.

I sat on a large rock, quietly panting as I glanced around me for any sign of water. After seeing none, I decided it would be best to check out what I had gotten in my bag.

My pack contained a few items. There was a bag of dried fruit, a piece of cloth, a net, an empty canteen, and what appeared to be a bandage. I placed everything back in my bag, deciding I should probably try to make a weapon of some sort.

I picked up a sharp rock and a long stick, beginning to sharpen the edge as I quietly and cautiously walked along, looking for any source of water I could.

As I wandered, my mind began to do the same.

_I wonder if Peeta's watching._ I thought solemnly, before thinking, _Í hope he's not watching when I die._

I sighed, stepping over a large log, the sound of water appearing to be getting closer..

_I should have told him the truth. The truth about me._

I shook my head, not wanting to make myself emotional. The gamemakers were already getting their fun out of watching me wander in the woods, knowing I may be attacked at any second. I wasn't going to give the satisfaction of watching me cry too.

I realized the sound of water was much louder now as I picked up my pace a bit, finding myself at a small clearing, a large stream of water running through it. I glanced around briefly, not seeing anyone, and proceeded to walk over to the stream, getting out and filling up my canteen before sticking it in my pack and getting a drink with my hands.

The cool water running down my throat felt amazing as I took another gulp, glancing around again, my eyes landing on a big buildup of rocks across the stream. I crossed quickly over to the area, my feet hopping from stone to stone, so as to not get wet. As I reached the rocks, I realized it was a cave, a smile crossing my face as I approached.

I peeked inside, seeing no one. I placed my things inside, before proceeding to collect some branches, making a makeshift door to put in front of the cave entrance, it wasn't much, but it nicely hid the cave from view. I smiled as I examined my work from outside the cave, the sun beginning to set. I headed down to the stream again, to get more water, when suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth, another hand holding a knife around my waist.

I tried to resist him, his hands stronger than all of my body as he whispered, " Stop moving and be quiet." I glanced at him best I could from over my shoulder. He had dark shaggy hair, and dark green eyes. He was handsome.

He was also a career.

_This is it._ I thought, _This is how I'm going to die. Stabbed by a Career on the first day._

I noticed his eyes weren't on me; I followed his gaze, my eyes landing on the mammoth bear in front of us.

_How did I miss that before? _I thought, mentally smacking myself.

" We need to calmly back away and find shelter. Okay? " He asked as more of a statement than a question.

I nodded, him starting to back us up slowly, one step at a time towards the pile of rocks where the cave was hidden.

I found myself wondering why I was trusting him, a career of all people, to lead me to safety.

_Then again, I think I'd rather die by him stabbing me than being mauled by a bear._ I thought as we reached the rocks, the bear still watching us slightly, ready to pounce if necessary.

The career's hand slipped from my mouth as I mumbled something quietly from under it. " What?" he asked softly, his breath hitting my ear.

" Behind those branches. " I began, softly; gesturing to it with my head, as his hands were both still holding me against him, " There's a cave we can hide in."

He nodded, before he released me, ushering me to quickly enter, him rushing in behind me, the branches snapping back down to cover the entrance.

I examined him as he peeked out, saying, " I think it's leaving. I'm Leo by the way."

I didn't respond for a moment, my eyes trailing down his arm to the large knife still clutched in his grasp. "Ellis." I replied tentatively.

He glanced back at me, noticing my stares, a slight chuckle coming from his lips. " I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted you to be dead now I would have let the bear get you." He said, turning towards me, sitting with his back against the cool stonewall.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher if he was telling the truth or not. "Well what do you want?"

"An ally."

_An ally? _I thought, staring at him still. " And why would you want me as your ally?"

"Because," he began, scotching a bit closer to me, " I think you're more lethal than you let on. "

I rolled my eyes, letting a small laugh slip from my lips. " Sure."

"I'm serious. And besides, I have other reasons too."

I raised an eyebrow. " Such as?"

He smirked, leaning over, placing his lips on my cheek for a moment, before whispering, " Liking you."

Something in me jumped from his skin touching mine. But it wasn't anything like the feeling I had gotten when Peeta kissed me.

_Peeta._

Suddenly I felt guilty, but that didn't stop me from letting Leo's lips move onto mine, well aware that all of Panem was watching me kiss him.

Including Peeta.

_Now I really hope he's not watching._

[-]

Well, what did you guys think!

I hope you enjoyed this one, as it was a little longer.

Please please please review. If I dont get feedback I wont update! 

Thanks guys :D


	4. Chapter Four

I hummed quietly to myself as I cautiously walked along the trees close to Leo and I's hideout.

We've been allies now for about four days.

_It's also been four days of guilty kisses, which I never seemed to stop._

I sighed, moving to a bush littered with vibrant red berries I recognized to be okay to eat, which I quickly began picking.

_Why should I feel guilty anyway,_ I thought, popping a berry into my mouth, the juice exploding as the skin broke. _I mean, it's not like Peeta and I are in a relationship._

_Then again, I did kiss him._

_But that was just because I knew I was coming here. Because I knew I would most likely die in a matter of weeks._

_Right?_

I shook my head lightly, trying to extinguish the oncoming migraine from my battling emotions.

I continued to pick more and more berries, thoughts of Peeta still clouding my mind, until I heard the sound of footsteps.

I turned around just in time to see an arrow go whizzing by my face, one of the two remaining female tributes running full speed at me, a bow poised in her hand as she reached for another arrow.

I panicked, desperately looking around for a weapon of some sort as she shot another arrow at me, this one narrowly missing my abdomen, instead landing in the trunk of the tree behind me.

The girl lunged at me, sending my makeshift bag of berries scattering onto the ground.

I desperately reached around for something to hit her with; a branch, a rock, anything.

But there wasn't. There wasn't anything as her hand reached back, grabbing another arrow to shoot at me.

I glanced around desperately, my eyes landing on my one chance.

_Her arrow._ I thought, diving for it, her shooting an arrow that grazed my calf.

I yelped, clutching it on instinct, some blood seeping into my hand. She laughed a cold laugh, saying " Pathetic. Barely a scratch and your already down for the count. "

I stared at her cold eyes. The stony stare with the wicked smile. 

_How could someone get so much satisfaction in killing someone?_

She took a step closer as I scotched back towards the tree trunk, my hand searching the ground for what I so desperately needed.

Her arrow.

" Any last words?" She asked, that wicked grin still on her face as she readied another arrow, aiming it at my chest.

" Yeah. " I replied, my fingers finally feeling the cool arrow beneath my fingers. I gripped it tightly as I looked up at her again, saying " How about a taste of your own medicine?"

She looked baffled for a moment as I lunged forward, narrowly missing the arrow she let go on instinct as I plunged the very arrow she shot at me through her heart, blood spurting out onto me.

She collapsed to the ground, dying instantly.

I panted, backing up to the tree behind me, resting against it for a second, unable to tear my eyes away from her limp body.

_You killed her. You ended her life._

_You are just like him._

My mind shouted at me, my hands shaking as I brought them to my face, letting out a shakey breath.

I pulled them away, twisting Peeta's bracelet around my wrist as I slowly began to make my way back to the cave, my calf throbbing with each step.

"Leo?" I said tentatively, glancing around for him by the stream.

_You murdered her. You're just like him._

"Leo!" I said a bit more loudly, the tears beginning to build in my eyes, the throbbing in my leg getting worse from the weight I had on it.

His head poked out from the cave, landing on me. His eyes widened slightly as he quickly hopped out, jogging towards me. " What happened Ellis?" He asked, grossing the stream.

I glanced down at myself, covered in a mix of red berry juice and blood, my hair sticky from the mixture.

"Ellis?" Leo said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him.

_You're just like him._

Something in me snapped, as I collapsed into his arms, the tears streaming down my face like a flood.

Leo pulled me closer, his hand stroking the back of my hair, walking me back to the cave, his arms around me the entire time.

He set me gently against the cave wall, his hand grasping mine as he stared at my face, wiping away a tear. " What happened?"

I took in a shaky breath, the tears still falling as I spoke. " I killed her." I said, Leo sighing, pulling me closer, gently wrapping his arms around my body as he let me cry into his shirt.

And I knew I should be grateful. I should be happy I had found someone in the arena nice enough to care about my emotions.

But I wasn't. All I could think of was Peeta.

_I wish I were at Peeta's family's bakery in twelve right now._

_I wish I were with Peeta. _

_I wish Peeta were holding me right now._

_I wish Peeta was the one who kissed me the other night._

_I need Peeta._

And that's when it clicked for me. I didn't just need Peeta.

_I loved him._

_I loved Peeta._

And to me, that was even scarier than the very games I was in.

[-]

Thanks for all the reviews :)

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I realize there are still questions unanswered, like who this man is she constantly refers too.

Any ideas?

Also feel free to check out my Cato/OC story too, if your into it.

If any of you are thinking of writing a Cato/OC or Peeta/OC story, PM me if you need anyhelp, a Beta reader or suggestions! I'd be more than happy to help get more of them out there.

Remember that this part is more of just back story for the actual substance that will come later, so stick with me kids.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five

_"This is your fault Ellis. It's your fault!" I heard Peeta shout as the peacekeepers dragged him away from me._

_"Peeta! Please! No! Don't hurt him! " I begged, trying desperately to escape from the strong grasp the peacekeeper had on me._

_I heard a blood curdling scream come from the other room, shouts of pain. " PEETA! " I screamed, the tears falling faster as I clawed at the peacekeepers arms, still unable to slip from his grasp._

_"This is all my fault." I panted, the tears pouring down my face as I fell to the ground, hearing nothing but Peeta's screams._

"Peeta, no!" I panted out as I suddenly awoke, sweat covering my body. I glanced beside me, seeing Leo still sleeping. I ran a hand through my tangled hair as I slipped off my jacket for a moment, peeking through the tree branches before moving them aside and climbing out, the cool breeze sending a shiver down my spine.

I crossed my arms, sitting down on a large rock, trying to shake away the thoughts of Peeta being attacked.

_Only five more tributes left, including you Ellis. You can do this._

I closed my eyes, trying to think positive things. It was tough, considering I'd been in this arena for about two weeks now.

_You could beat him. You could win. You could go home._

_You could see Peeta again._

My mind was racing a thousand miles a minute when I saw it; the moon reflecting off of the silver parachute as it floated down to the ground.

I quickly hopped up, jogging over to it.

I held the canister in my hands for a moment, before pulling the latch and opening it. I pulled out the small slip of paper, unrolling it.

' Be careful kid - H ' I read, smiling a little. I tucked it in my pocket, pulling out the small dagger that was inside the canister.

I examined it for a moment, before tucking it in my belt loop; standing and making my way back towards the cave.

Suddenly I heard the loud snapping of branches. I quickly ducked behind a tree, thinking it was that bear again, coming back to make its kill.

But it wasn't, rather, it was a pair of tributes, the other careers. I ducked behind the tree more, hidden from their view.

"Where did Leo say he was going to be?" One boy asked the other girl, who was glancing around the area.

"He said by a stream, and this is the only one we've found." She said, kicking a pebble.

Suddenly the branches of the trees covering the cave were pushed aside, Leo stepping out. He smirked as he saw his fellow careers, his feet effortlessly carrying him across the stream and over to them.

I covered my mouth, trying to make sure I didn't make any noise.

"There you are! I've been waiting for hours." Leo said, eyeing them both over.

"We got held up." The girl said, waving a bloody knife in the air, the sound of the cannon booming through the air, her saying " About time. I stabbed her nearly ten minutes ago."

" Then we came straight here. " The boy said to Leo, glancing around behind him. " Where's the girl. District twelve?"

It took me a minute to register that they were talking about me.

He shrugged, saying, " She probably went for a walk. The idiot was having a nightmare. Yelling about some kid named Peeta."

Leo mimicked me for a moment, the other two snickering.

" Well since it's just us left, should we split up? One of us kills her then its just the three of us. " The girl said, rinsing the blood off of her knife in the stream as she looked up at the boys.

They both nodded, Leo adding with a laugh " The idiot left her bag and jacket with me too. She doesn't even have a weapon."

They all snickered, before splitting up, none of them coming in my immediate direction.

I let out a quick, silent breath, before closing my eyes, quietly encouraging myself.

" You can do this Ellis. You can go home. ".

I opened my eyes, glancing at the cave, which Leo was now back in. I quickly walked away from my camp, making my way back through the woods quietly, getting closer and closer to the city of rubble with each step. I'd occasionally glance back, scared Leo was following me.

_The jerk._ I thought, remembering how I'd stupidly trusted him. Stupidly let him kiss me.

_All of Panem probably thinks I'm a complete idiot, _I thought, rubbing my hands on my arms as a cool breeze brushed against my skin.

Suddenly I heard it, a twig snapping.

I twisted my body around just in time to see the Career girl lunge at me. I dived out of the way, her large knife narrowly missing my stomach.

She swung again, this time managing to put a large slice in my arm, before she lunged at me again, the knife skimming my hand and falling into the dirt.

We both lunged for it, wrestling on the ground for a moment, before I sat atop her, her knife in my hand. She struggled beneath my weight as I held the knife to her neck.

She looked up at me with a twisted grin, as she said, " Do it. Kill me. "

I stared at her for a moment, trying to will myself to slit her throat. Trying to will myself to end this girl's life as I had the other's.

_I'm sure she's ended many others. _I told myself as I began to drag it across her neck's bare skin, red seeping out slowly.

" I'm sorry. " I said softly to her, as I quickly pulled the knife across her throat the rest of the way, killing her instantly.

I wiped her knife on my pants, quickly jogging away from her body.

_My second kill._

_This doesn't make me like him._ I told myself as I ran, ducking behind trees occasionally to make sure no one was around me.

I continued running, getting all the way to the city of rubble that was the core of the arena.

I took refuge behind a wall of brick, which was connected to two others and concealed me quite nicely.

I put my back against the brick, sinking to the ground, unable to keep the tears from springing into my eyes, no one there to cradle me while I cried.

No one there to comfort me as my emotions ran ramped through my veins.

_This doesn't make me like him._ I chanted in my head again, the tears not stopping, silent sobs shaking my body.

_This doesn't make me like my father._

[-]

A small twist, no? I know, it was kind of obvious it was coming, but I thought it was necessary.

I hope you all enjoyed this.

I'm unsure if I should continue, as my Cato/OC story is receiving many more reviews than this one, so please take the time to review, even if its anon.

Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter Six

"Where do you think your going! "

I snapped awake, the bright sun beating down on me as I took in my surroundings. The rubble and bricks around me reminded me of the events from the previous night.

I crawled towards the edge of the wall, a missing brick providing a perfect vantage point to look at the happening situation.

Leo was cornering the only remaining career, beside himself.

_The last tribute left before he comes after me._

" Trying to run away?" Leo said with a scowl, raising a large sword over his head before driving it down into the career's chest.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

I counted with each stab of his sword, grunts of pain slipping from the tributes lips.

Finally, after twenty stabs, the loud boom of the canon signaled his death.

Leo panted, running a hand through his hair. His skin was covered in dirt and soot, cuts covering his arms, blood on the front of his shirt.

" Where are you Ellis?" He shouted, a wicked grin on his face.

I cringed as I looked at his face, him wiping blood from his mouth, it smearing along his arm as he began to walk around the rubble, ready to attack me the moment he found me.

I moved away from the opening in the wall, running a hand through my sticky blood covered hair. My shirt was still stained with the blood and berries from my first kill.

I let out a shaky breath as I heard him shout again. "Come out, come out to play!"

_You can do this. You can go home._

_You can beat him._

I stood, walking around the rubble I was hidden behind, the small knife, the one weapon I had, clutched in my grasp.

" Turn around asshole!" I shouted at him, his head snapping in my direction quickly, a wicked grin still in place.

He winked at me, before pulling a dagger out of his belt loop, sending it soaring in my direction as he began to run towards me.

I dived out of the way, his dagger narrowly missing my shoulder. I quickly stood back upright, him lunging at me over a large pile of rubble.

I felt his hand grip my hair, tugging me back towards him, a yelp slipping from my lips.

I swung my hand around, my dagger plunging into his thigh, a shout of pain coming from his mouth, his grip on my hair loosening. I quickly pulled from his grasp, pulling the dagger with me as I made my way further away from him.

" Come back here!" He shouted, the sound of his heavy footsteps speeding after me.

I screamed loudly as his sword swung into the backs of my knees, making me fall to the ground, dropping my dagger.

He cackled, almost to me now. I desperately tried to pull my body further away from him, my legs leaving a trail of blood in the dirt.

I collapsed against an empty patch of dirt, rubble all around me. Leo looked down at me from above, shaking his head with a laugh. "Can't get away now."

He dived down on me, his hands clasping around my neck.

I desperately tried to get away, clawing at his face and hands with my nails, the dirt pressing into my cuts making the pain almost unbearable.

He pressed down harder on my neck, my mind beginning to fog as the oxygen in my brain decreased more and more.

I stared up at Leo's face, gasping for air, an insane smile on his face, smeared blood making him appear even more insane.

I could feel myself beginning to weaken, my legs kicking furiously as I tried to break free without avail.

I couldn't move, my body weakening completely as the oxygen got even smaller. I looked away from Leo, my mouth open, my lungs trying to suck in more air.

That's when I saw it. Peet'a bracelet.

_Peeta._

I thought of Peeta, who was more than likely watching right now.

_You can't let him see you die Ellis. If you love him you need to save yourself._

I stretched my hands out, trying to reach something, anything I could use to save myself.

I felt a hard substance on my fingertips. I reached with all my strength, gripping the blunt object, before swinging it hard at Leo's skull.

He fell over, gripping his head. I gasped loudly, letting the air fill my lungs as I moved over top of him, hitting him as hard as I could with the brick.

He looked up at me, that evil smile still on his face as I struck the final blow, him collapsing.

The canon boomed as I collapsed back, my legs still bleeding, my hands shaking as I released the blood-covered rock in my hand.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. " I heard a voice boom from overhead, the sound of a hovercraft humming quietly as it began to descend towards me, blowing out dirt and rubble all around.

"May I present the victor of the Seventy-Third annual Hunger Games!'

_You did it. _I thought. _You beat him. You lived._

I gripped Peeta's bracelet in my hand tightly as the hovercraft got closer.

_You're going home._

[-]

She won. YAYYYY! Its really hard to type these fighting scenes, so forgive me if its horrid.

I had her use a brick, because it mentions in the book that the previous winner won by killing the other with a brick.

Review review review review review!

Sooner I get reviews, the sooner I'll update. And since Peeta's in the next chapter I'd recommend reviewing fast ;)

Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter Seven

_I did it. I won. I survived._

I stood tall on the balcony of the large building in the Capitol, citizen's shouting and cheering from down below.

I smiled my brightest smile, but it wasn't because of my victory. Or because of the cheering fans down below.

It was because I was finally, after weeks, going to see Peeta again tomorrow.

I was finally going to have the chance to tell him how I feel.

Even though I'm young, even though I'm not to most confident girl, I knew, positively knew that I loved that boy.

I heard the cheers erupt louder as the door behind me opened and closed.

Suddenly my heart dropped in my chest, a lump beginning to form in my throat.

" Hello Ellis. " His regal voice drew out, " And congratulations."

I didn't dare glance in his direction as he approached, each step seeming to stake years, until he stopped in front of me, a golden crown in his withered fingers.

His snake eyes stared at me with a devious glint.

President Snow.

"I must say, I didn't expect to be seeing you." He said, lifting up the crown, slipping it onto my head, it resting around my forehead. My strawberry blonde hair was down in curls, and a sky blue dress covered my body.

I did my best not to glare, keeping a fake smile in place, saying " Sorry to disappoint."

He grinned, still speaking in his regal tone, his rose pinned perfectly to his lapel.

" You could never disappoint me. You were smart enough to win the Games. It's the kind of citizen every president hopes to have,"

"Thank you," I said grimly, my teeth gritted as I stared into those glinting snake eyes, " Father."

[-]

"We're here! " Effie said, bounding past me towards the train door, her heels clicking loudly.

I sat, staring out the window, still dressed finally in a lavender blouse and white skirt. I bit my lip, scanning the faces of the people of District Twelve, all smiling and clapping as we pulled into the station.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, causing me to look up. " You okay kid? " Haymitch asked, his overgrown hair lying in his face.

I nodded, standing, saying, " I'm just anxious." I paused for a moment, before glancing at him, saying, " How do you deal with it?"

" With what?"

" Having people look at you and know you killed someone?"

He sighed, glancing at the many bottles of alcohol on the counter beside us. " You don't want to deal with it the way I do. "

He wrapped one arm around my shoulder as we began to walk towards the train door, him speaking again. " Just remember, I'm here. "

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, saying " Thanks."

As I stepped off the train the crowd clapped and chanted loudly, smiles on their faces.

I grinned, waving, smiling as I saw people I knew, smiling even more when I saw ones I didn't recognize looking just as excited as the others.

I scanned the crowd, looking for his blonde head, my smile faltering as I didn't see him.

" Someone wants your attention. " Haymitch whispered to my ear, pointing towards the back of the crowd, a blonde head trying to push his way to the front of the crowd.

My smile grew as I whispered "Peeta."

I ran over to the stairs, bounding down them quickly, pushing my way into the crowd, people congratulating me and slapping me on the back. " Peeta!'

" Ellis!" I heard his voice shout, getting closer.

I pushed my way past two more people, suddenly finding myself in a clearing, and the boy I needed more than anything across from me. " Peeta!" I said, running over to him.

I jumped into his arms, hugging him closely, his arms wrapped around me as he lifted me easily, spinning us in circles.

"Ellis." He said softly into my hair, placing me back on the ground, his arms still around me in a tight hug.

I could smell his familiar smell. The scent of freshly baked bread from the bakery. I pulled away slightly; resting my forehead on his, his messy blonde locks falling slightly into his eyes. " I missed you so much." he whispered, the crowd around us starting to disperse, going back to their homes to spend their evening.

" You have no idea." I said just as softly as we pulled apart, him grabbing my hand, interlacing our fingers.

We began to walk, where to I didn't know.

But it didn't matter. In that moment all that mattered to me was that my best friend was with me.

That we were both safe.

_Tell him._ My mind shouted as we walked along the fence, our hands still interlaced. _Tell him you love him._

I swallowed hard, my nerves building up in my chest.

I opened up my mouth to speak, only to have him speak first.

" You know, " he paused, sighing, " You know it was terrible. Watching you fighting for your life."

I nodded, waiting a moment before beginning to speak, only to be interrupted again, Peeta not really looking at me. Rather, he was staring out past the fence as he spoke, a distant glint in his eye. " And that Leo guy."

I stopped breathing momentarily.

_He saw._

" About that, I was just -"

" Don't Ellis. Just let me finish." He said, turning towards me for a moment before looking back out at the woods beyond the fence again. I nodded, waiting.

" At first, it made me jealous. I was mad at you, mad at you for kissing him. Mad at you for trusting him. Then I was mad at myself for being mad at you." He rambled a bit.

"Peeta." I said, trying to get him to reach his point, my nerves still growing inside me.

"Sorry, " He said, blushing slightly. " It's just that, when you kissed me before you left, "

_Here it comes._

" I just, I was going to tell you I liked you. "

_Oh my gosh._

" But while you were gone, "

_He's going to tell me he loves me._

" I realized that I wasn't being fair to you, because I did love you, but not in the way you loved me. "

_What?_

" I liked you Ellis. In a more than friendly way. "

_Liked._

" But I think you should know I'm over it. I loved you, Ellis, in a more than friendly way. And I was going to tell you before you left, but I knew it wasn't fair. I knew that it wasn't fair to keep this from you. So I worked on it, and seeing you with Leo made it hard, but I'm over it now."

_Oh no_.

I could feel my heart shattering with the worlds coming from his mouth, my eyes glued to him.

" I don't want anything silly like that to come between us. Your my best friend Ellis."

_Silly._

I gulped, nodding, a plastic smile in place as he glanced at me, smiling as well.

He looked back towards the woods, releasing my hand. I followed his gaze, my eyes landing on a girl with a long brown braid, ducking behind a tree,

And that's when I knew I had lost him. I had lost my chance with Peeta.

_I lost him. I lost him to a girl with a brown braid._

_And it was entirely my fault._

[-]

Sad stuff :) So the mystery man is revealed! haha :)

I realize this Peeta part wasn't exactly happy, but its important for the events to come!

Leave reviews :)

Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter Eight

"Hello?" I said, walking into the empty bakery, carrying a paper bag. "Hello?" I said a bit louder, walking behind the counter and into the back.

I saw one of Peeta's older brothers, Heath, flouring a counter as he glanced at me. " He's upstairs." he said, moving his head in the direction of the stairs. I nodded, mumbling thanks as I hurried up the stairs.

It had been about two months now since I got back, and things with Peeta had been great.

_Other than his love for hunter girl._

_And my love for him._

I knocked softly on his door, saying "Peeta?" his door pushed open, revealing him laying on his bed, facing the wall.

I slipped inside, shutting the door behind me as I set down my package. I crossed over to his bed, sitting down beside him, saying "Peeta?"

He rolled over, his back now flat on the mattress, his face turned towards me. I sighed as I saw the large purple bruise on the side of his face, a weak smile on his face. " Oh Peeta."

" Some birthday gift, huh?" he said, wincing as I brush his hair off of the bruise. " Mom is always a great gift giver."

I sighed, saying "Rolling pin?"

"Of course." He mumbled, staring at me as I brushed more hair out of his face, my hand cradling his cheek for a second.

Peeta's eyes darted to the paper bag by the door, saying, "What's that?"

I smiled, getting up and grabbing it before I resumed my position beside him as he sat up. I handed him the package, saying " Happy Birthday."

He smiled lightly, gingerly opening the package. " It's not much, but I saw it and thought you'd like it." I said as he pulled the paper tablet and paint set out. His smile widened as he looked at me.

"It's perfect!" He said, pulling me into a tight hug. I sighed, smiling, unable to stop myself from breathing in his familiar scent.

As we pulled away I noticed him wince from the bruise on his face.

"I'll go get a warm rag, for you to hold on that." I said, moving to stand up. Peeta's hand shot to mine, grasping it. " No. Stay." He said, lying back down. He tugged on my hand, pulling me down by his side.

I rested my head on his chest, my arm lying across his body. His hand moved up onto the back of my head, his lips making contact with my forehead.

He slipped his hand onto mine on his stomach, and moved his other down onto my upper arm, stoking it lightly as he stared up at the ceiling.

I looked at him bruised face, saying "You can't let her do this to you anymore Peeta."

"Ellis-"

" No Peeta. No excuses. I know she's your mother, but one day she's going to hit you too hard and you'll be gone. And I can't loose you."

He tighten his grip on my arm, saying "I know. Let's just not talk about it today, okay?"

I nodded, snuggling closer into his chest as he shut his eyes, sighing. We used to lay like this all the time when we were younger.

If I got scared I'd run over here, and sleep in Peeta's bed.

_I still feel safe here. In his arms._

" Ellis. Can I ask you something? " He said, glancing down at me.

" Of course." I said, looking up at him.

_Even from this awkward angle he's gorgeous._

" Is there," he started, before starting again " Do you like anyone?"

I felt my heart speed up, ask my voice went up an octave. " What?"

" I just mean, I know a couple guys at school think you're pretty cute."

_I wish you did._

" Really? Like who?"

" No one specific, just some guys in general."

An awkward silence settled over us as we both thought.

_You could tell him, you know. You could just tell him you do like someone._

_Him._

" I should probably be going, be for your mom gets home." I say, pulling out of his grasp.

He nodded, saying, " Right."

I gave him a quick hug, before saying " See you tomorrow."

I hurried back down stairs, Heath glancing at me as I entered the bakery. " How's the birthday boy?" He asked, clapping his hands together to get the extra flour off.

" He's okay." I said, somewhat stiffly. Peeta's older brother and him were never close.

Then again, most of his family wasn't close.

Heath resembled Peeta quite a bit, sharing his blonde hair, only Heath's were a bit darker than Peeta's. He was three years older than Peeta, and was very tall. He was in great shape too, from working in the bakery for so long.

" And how are you?" He asked, crossing over to me, leaning against the counter across from me.

"Fine." I said, just as stiffly.

He snorted a slight laugh, saying, "Will you relax, I'm not going to attack you."

I laughed lightly, glancing down at my feet.

" You got a little, " he said, walking over to me, brushing a hand across my cheek, saying " Flour."

I blushed, stuttering out thanks. I glanced over his shoulder, seeing Peeta peeking at us from the staircase.

_Don't do it Ellis. Don't._

I smiled up at Heath, saying, in a more confident tone, "Thanks Heath."

_Do not do it._

I glanced, seeing Peeta still watching us. For whatever reason, it urged me to do what I did next.

I lean up on my tiptoes, kissing Heath's cheek, saying " Bye."

He stared at me as I left, laughing lightly.

As I walked out the door I heard Peeta talking to Heath. " What was that?"

" Jealous? " He said, laughing.

I sighed, a small smile on my face as I made my way down the road.

_Maybe a little jealousy is all he needs._

[-]

Happy Easter :D

Review my people. Review!

This chapter is iffy in my mind, so forgive me if it's terrible.

Review please! Thanks!


	9. Chapter Nine

"And this is the guest room." I said to Peeta, motioning my hand around the lavish room in my new home in the victor's village. I had just moved in yesterday, four months after I'd gotten back.

"It's nice." Peeta said walking out onto the balcony, leaning out over the banister.

" It's too big. " I said, walking out behind him, resting my back against the banister, turning my head to look at him.

"It's certainly not small." Peeta said, laughing lightly.

"It'd be better if I didn't have to stay here alone." I said, sighing, turning around so I was standing in the same position as him, looking out at the other houses.

"What about your neighbor?" he said, glancing at Haymitch's house.

I snorted a laugh, saying, "He's not exactly the comforting type."

He laughed lightly again, glancing at me with a smile.

He nudged my shoulder, saying "I'm sure Heath would stay here with you."

"Heath?" I said, glancing over at him. His expression wasn't exactly showing any emotion.

"Yeah, I thought you liked him." He said, glancing at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?"

"I mean, I saw you kiss him a couple weeks ago." He said, looking away.

_I forgot about that._

"Oh, that." I said, sighing. " I really don't know what that was about. And it wasn't a real kiss."

"Not a real kiss?"

"No. I mean it was on his cheek."

"You don't have to apologize if you like him."

" I don't like him."

" I mean, I don't know why you would like him, but I mean who am I to judge?"

" Peeta. Stop." I said, turning him towards me, holding his shoulders.

" Sorry. " he said, blushing a slight pink tint as he darted his eyes away from me. " I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I smiled, saying " Thanks. "

We both remained silent for a moment, simply staring out into the distance.

" You know, I could paint you something. To go in the house." Peeta said suddenly, glancing at me.

"I'd like that."

"Really? Cause I actually already painted something, with that set you got me, and I think you might like it."

Peeta hurried into the house, snatching up a large white package off the ground.

_How did I not see that?_

I walked over, him handing it to me. My smile spread rapidly as I looked at the picture.

It was a gorgeous painting of a field of flowers. Blues, reds, magentas and yellows fill the field, and a perfect sunset was spread above it.

In the sky were little clusters of birds, soaring through the clouds.

I ran my hand gently over it, saying " Peeta."

"If you don't like it, you can say so. I just thought you'd like it because it made me think of you."

"It's beautiful." I said softly, Peeta stopping his rambling. He smiled, saying "Really?"

"Really really. Its perfect." I smiled up at him, walking over to the large painting on the wall above the bed. I quickly switched out the two, placing my hands on my hips as I stood back grinning.

" I should probably be going." Peeta said, coming to my side. I glanced out the window, seeing the sun beginning to set. I nodded, walking from the room with Peeta behind me.

We made our way to the front door, Peeta turning to me as he stepped out the door. " You really like the painting?"

I laughed lightly, saying, " Trust me Peeta. I love it."

He smiled again, giving me a quick hug before making his way down the walkway and onto the road. He sent me one more wave and a smile, before quickly making his way down the street.

I sighed, softly shutting the door.

I made my way back upstairs, walking into the guest room to shut the still open balcony door. I quickly closed it, the sky now a dark purple hue, the stars beginning to become visible.

I turned, my eyes locking onto the painting on the wall.

I smiled again, simply standing and staring at it.

_He has no idea the effect he has on me._

[-]

This chapter is a little fluffy, a little short;p

I hope you like it regardless. The next chapter has some Peeta/Ellis action ;D

I realize that I'm quickly jumping some months here, but I want to get to the 74th games soonish

I'll update once I get, at least 20 more reviews?

:D

Leave reviews lovely :D


	10. Chapter Ten

I hummed quietly as I strolled down the market district of twelve, making my way towards the Mellark Bakery.

I sighed as I thought of Peeta. It had been six months since he told me he used to like me.

_Key words; Used To._

I sighed, thinking of that day. It was still pretty much the only thing I talked about.

_It's not like you can be mad at him Ellis. You should have figured out your feelings before you left._

I waved at a family walking down the street, them all reciprocating before moving along, smiling.

_I wonder if the other districts are like this, _I thought.

I was leaving for the victory tour tonight, which meant that tomorrow I would have to start two months of going to all the other districts and to events in the capitol.

_It also meant that I would be leaving Peeta again._

This is why I was on my way to the bakery. We were spending the day together.

_Even if he would rather spend it watching her._

I grumbled slightly at the thought of the girl Peeta liked, or should I simply call her Katniss.

Despite the fact that he has never talked to her, he certainly talked about her quite a bit.

Like about how pretty she was.

Or about how she sold his father squirrels.

_Maybe I should start illegally hunting, and then maybe Peeta will love me._

I sighed, well aware that I was being ridiculous. It wasn't Peeta's fault that he only thought of me as a friend.

_It also wasn't his fault that I couldn't seem to do the same about him._

I ran a hand through my wavy hair, which had grown to my mid-back now, and obtained a somewhat lighter color.

I was dressed in a pair of beige shorts, my worn out brown sandals, and a pastel yellow blouse.

I paused as I reached the Mellark Bakery, taking a deep breath as I entered the door. " Hello? Anyone here?" I asked, smirking as I walked to the counter, peeking into the back.

came walking in, a fresh tray of bread in his hands. He smiled as he saw me, putting the bread on a large rack. " Ellis! Good to see you."

" Morning . Is Peeta here? " I said, leaning against the counter.

He nodded, turning to Heath, saying, " Go get your brother." He turned back to me, saying " What are your plans for the day?"

I smiled saying " I'm not sure, Peeta won't tell me. He said it's a surprise. We wanted to spend the day together since I'm leaving tomorrow."

He nodded, turning back to his bread, smiling, saying, " Well whatever you do, be sure you have fun."

" Peeta! Your girlfriend's here! " Heath shouted from the back, causing a bright red blush to break out on my cheeks.

Peeta came rushing in, his hair shorter from a recent cut, a slight tinge of pink flushed on his face. He slipped off his flour-covered apron, tossing it aside as he grabbed a small box off the counter before coming around to my side.

" Have fun you two! " His father said, smiling at us as Peeta pulled me out the door, his hand pulling on mine.

I waved to as Peeta dragged me down the road, saying " Sorry about my brother."

I laughed lightly, saying "Relax. It's fine Peeta. I'm used to your brother's antics."

Peeta was never very close with his brother, let alone his mother. His father, on the other hand, was always close with Peeta.

He sighed a relieved sigh, his charming smile crossing his lips, his eyes shining in the sun.

_His stupid charming smile._

I smiled, walking along beside him as he led me to some mystery location.

I noted how much more toned Peeta had gotten lately.

_All that lifting at the bakery is obviously paying off._

I smiled as Peeta turned to me, saying, "Cover your eyes."

I grinned, laughing slightly, but did cover my eyes nonetheless. I felt Peeta's hands take my shoulders, leading my further along, his breath hitting my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

" Okay, open them." Peeta said, moving his hands onto mine, slowly pulling them away from my face. I smiled, saying "Peeta. This is so amazing." I grinned as I hurried over, a small blanket laid on the ground by the fence.

I sat down, Peeta following, before sitting down across from me, smiling still. " You like it?"

" Like it? I love it!" I said smiling.

Peeta smiled, a slight blush spreading in his cheeks. " I have something else for you too." He said, setting a small white box in front of me. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow before slowly pulling of the lid.

Inside was a small white cake, my name perfectly put on top in light blue, a flower iced beside it.

I grinned, saying, " Peeta, it's perfect."

" I just thought we could celebrate your birthday, since we never really have gotten to before."

I smiled, dipping a finger in the icing, raising an eyebrow at Peeta.

"Don't." He warned with a smile, holding his hands up in a stop motion.

I leaned forward, rubbing the icing on his nose, a laugh emanating from my mouth.

" Now your going to get it!" Peeta laughed, grabbing a dollop of icing on his fingers, tossing it in my direction. It landed with a splat on my blouse, a gasp coming from my lips.

I smirked, wiping some off my shirt, before wiping it down Peeta's arm, saying "Oops."

He laughed, tackling me, icing and cake being tossed between us. After a few moments I shouted " Truce! Truce!"

I panted, lying back on the blanket, Peeta's body over mine, him laughing.

I stared at him, smiling as he looked down at me, his laugh fading away into a smile as well. He reached his hand down, brushing some hair out of my face.

_Oh my gosh._

His thumb grazed over my bottom lip, him whispering, " You have some icing."

_Oh my gosh._

I nodded aimlessly, staring into his dough eyes, his staring right back.

"Icing." I mumbled quietly, my eyes darting to his lips as his head dipped down to mine.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

I fluttered my eyes shut as his lips pressed into mine, my heart thumping in my chest. My hands moved onto his arms as his lips moved in perfect sync with mine.

My hand slid up, bringing the icing from his arm with it, tangling into his perfect blonde hair, pulling his mouth closer to mine.

He rolled us over, his hands moving onto my lower back as mine moved onto his face, the icing sticking to my fingers. "Happy Birthday." he whispered, pulling away from me for a moment, before pushing his lips back onto mine.

_Maybe he still likes you after all. _

He pulled away for a moment, smiling at me as he moved away the cake box beside us. My eyes glanced past us, landing on a brown haired girl in the distance behind the fence.

Katniss. She was looking this way, Gale behind her, oblivious.

Peeta quickly glanced that way, before kissing me again.

_Or maybe he doesn't._

But I didn't stop him. Because as silly as it seemed, for that moment I felt like I was his Katniss. I was the one he still liked.

_But your not. You lost him to her._

_You lost, no matter how much you deny it._

[-]

I know you guys were begging for some Peeta/Ellis action :D

But this was kinda depressing to write ;(

Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to be the second to last one before the 74th games start, which is where the fun really begins

Thanks for reviewing guys! 25 more reviews for an update tomorrow, if not, see you guys Wednesday!

Thanks


	11. Chapter Eleven

_I'm sorry._

_That's all Peeta said to me before I left for the victory tour._

_I'm sorry._

I sighed as I stared out the train window, the familiar sights of District Twelve beginning to come into view.

_Gone for two months and nothing's changed._

I sighed as I slipped my hand through my ever growing hair, which was still wavy from the previous night's festivities.

I paced my bedroom, folding my arms across my chest as I picked something to wear from the closet. I finally decided on a pair of beige cargo capris and green t-shirt. I slipped on my worn beige sandals before sitting down on the bed.

I glanced down at Peeta's bracelet, which was still tied around my wrist, as it has been since I got it.

_I wonder if he even remembers giving it to me._

_I wonder if he wishes he'd given it to Katniss._

I sighed as I shook my head, not wanting to think about Peeta, or Katniss for that mater, until I had to.

I glanced back out the window, seeing the scenery becoming more and more visible as the train slowed. I quickly braided my hair down my back, before standing and making my way out of the room.

I knocked quietly on Effie's door, saying " Effie? We're here."

When I didn't get a response I shrugged, before making my down the hall more.

_She must already be up._

I lifted my hand to knock on Haymitch's door, only to realize the door was slightly ajar.

I pushed it in a bit, peeking my head inside. Haymitch's snoring was reignating around the room. I blinked my eyes a few times to focus in the dark room, my eyes landing on the hot pink head of Effie Trinket.

_I knew it._

I smirked, closing the door lightly as I snuck back down the car. I entered the food car, taking a seat at the table overflowing with toasts and jams, as well as every other kind of breakfast food imaginable.

I ate some colorful jam on crunchy toast, watching District Twelve slowly become visible.

_Home sweet home._

After a while Effie stumbled in, her hair piled onto one side of her head, a fierce blush covering her pale face. "Morning!" She squeaked out, taking a seat beside me at the table.

I smirked at her, saying " Morning."

Haymitch sauntered into the room, a bottle of bright liquid in his hand as he sat down at the table, Effie suddenly finding great interest in the blue berries on her plate.

"Morning Sweetheart." Haymitch said to me with a semi-intoxicated smile.

"Morning." I said, taking a sip of my orange juice.

_Sleep well?_

I stood, walking over to the window, smiling. " We're here."

I leaned against the window sill as the train station finally came into view, the train coming to a stop.

_Welcome home, Ellis._

As soon as the train stopped I hurried off, the familiar coal dust smog greeting me.

I smiled, taking in the familiar scent of the District, as my eyes scanned for Peeta.

_Surely he'd come to welcome me home._

_Right?_

I slowly walked down the steps of the platform, scanning the empty area again.

_Apparently not._

I sighed as Haymitch came up behind me, slipping his arm around my shoulder " You okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded, smiling up at him. " Yeah. I'm fine."

He laughed lightly as we began to walk into town, saying " You know, your a terrible liar."

I laughed, leaning into him as we passed through the market area of town, which was fiarly quiet.

I smiled lightly, waving at the family walking past us. They waved back, before quickly continuing down the road.

Haymitch remained silent beside me, his eyes scanning the familiar scenery before him.

_I wonder what this is like for him._

_I wonder if I'm going to end up acting like him. _

I paused as the Mellark Bakery came into view.

_I bet he's inside right now._

I stared at the building for a moment, almost expecting Peeta to come running out saying something sweet and funny.

But he didn't.

" Come on, Sweetheart. He ain't coming out." Haymitch said, pulling me along down the street.

I remained silent the rest of the way to the Victors Village.

Haymitch kissed my forehead, before slipping inside his house, leaving me to walk to my house alone.

_I can't believe he didn't come to see me._

_Best friends are supposed to care about each other._

_Best friends are supposed to -_

As I reached the path to my house, my eyes fell upon the blonde head staring at the pavement, a punch of yellow flowers in his hand.

A smile spread across my lips.

" Peeta?" I said, walking down the path towards him.

Peeta's head snapped up a smile spreading on his face as he hopped up off of the steps. " Ellis! Your back!" He walked the rest of the way to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I smiled, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. " I thought you forgot."

He laughed lightly, saying 'I could never forget you."

A blush spread on my cheeks as he pulled away, handing me the flowers. " You wanna come inside?" I said, unlocking and opening the door.

He nodded with a smile, slipping in the door behind me, beginning to tell me about a funny thing that happened while I was gone.

I smiled, staring a the back of his head as he paced around, retelling this story with a smile on his face.

I leaned against the door, folding my arms across my chest as I lightly shook my head, smiling at my best friend.

_Peeta._

_My Peeta._

[-]

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Sorry for any mistakes, things have been hectic.

Review review review!

:D

Thanks!


	12. Chapter Twelve

"You nervous about tomorrow? " I asked softly, folding my arms across my chest in a futile attempt to warm up.

It was a colder night in District Twelve.

_That may have something to do with what tomorrow is._

_Reaping Day._

Peeta nodded absently, staring into the distance with an unreadable expression. " Are you? "

I shrugged; staring off in the direction he was looking in. " I'm more nervous for you. "

He glanced over at me, a small smile on his face. He stared at me briefly, before looking back out at the night sky again.

A breeze hit my bare arms again, sending another shiver down my spine.

" I'm not gonna get picked, Ellis." Peeta said, still not looking at me. Now his eyes were focused on his feet, which were dangling off the balcony of my house.

" You told me that last year." I said, glancing over at him again.

I stared at the face of my best friend, his eyes not making contact with mine.

The mere thought of him having to compete in the games killed me.

I couldn't even begin to think of how I would be if he was reaped and lost.

_I can't be okay without him._

_I can't._

He finally looked at me, saying, " I won't get picked."

I smiled lightly at him, not wanting to argue. This was possibly the last day we'd have together for a while.

_Even if he doesn't get picked, I still have to go mentor whom ever does get picked._

He smiled weakly back at me, scotching closer. He lightly wrapped his strong arm around my shivering shoulders, sending a blush spreading though my cheeks.

_Thank goodness it's dark out here._

He stared back out again, us both entering a pleasant silence. I stared up at his profile, my eyes recognizing every contour of his face.

His strong jaw line was a bit clenched, a sign that he was tense.

His eyes glanced at me, saying, " You're staring at me."

I blushed again, laughing lightly as I quickly chocked out a witty reply. " I was taking in your beauty."

He snorted out a laugh, saying, " Thanks Ellis, that's what every guy loves to hear. That he's beautiful."

I smirked, leaning my head against his shoulder. " Your welcome."

His laughter died down into a small smile as he stared down at me. I shifted slightly under his gaze, suddenly feeling very subconscious.

_I don't have something on my face do I?_

_I bet I do. _

_I swear I never have any luck._

" What?" I said, glancing up at him.

He smirked, saying, " I really am taking in your beauty."

I rolled my eyes lightly; nudging him as I said, " Don't mock me."

" I'm serious!" He said with a wink, nudging me back gently.

I blushed yet again, saying " Well thank you."

_Damn it. _

_Why does he have to be so sweet?_

_So adorable?_

_So Peeta?_

Peeta glanced up at the night sky again, before standing. " I should probably get going."

I nodded, smiling as he offered me his hand. I took it, standing up beside him. " You know, you can stay if you want. I mean, I have an extra room."

He smiled, linking his fingers in mine as he said " You sure? I don't want to be a bother."

I rolled my eyes, saying " Come on." I pulled him inside, slowly releasing my hand from his as he shut the balcony's doors.

Peeta made his way over to the plush bed, plopping down onto it with a grin. " Man, this is probably the softest bed I've ever been in."

I smiled, heading for the bedroom door. " You enjoy that. The bathroom's down the hall, and if you need me-"

" Where are you going? " Peeta said, sitting up in the bed on his elbows.

" To my room?" I said, raising an eyebrow as I turned and looked at him.

" Don't you want to stay here? He haven't had a best friend snuggle in a while." He winked again, a small laugh coming from his lips.

I rolled my eyes, laughing as I made my way over to the bed. " Fine, but no funny business mister." I said with a grin. I laid down beside him, his hand finding it's normal place around my shoulders.

My hands wrapped around his waist, as his other arm rested on top of mine. He gently kissed the top of my head, before resting his on top of it.

I smiled as I stared at the dark ceiling the only light coming faintly from the two windows by the closed balcony doors.

" Ellis?" Peeta said softly, his thumb gently moving back and forth on my arm.

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

I smiled, squeezing his torso tightly as I said " I love you too Peeta. "

He smiled softly, before closing his eyes, pulling me closer into him as he began to slip into a calm sleep.

I rested my head on his toned chest, his familiar scent filling my nostrils as I closed my eyes, trying to forget what tomorrow was.

_He won't get picked._

_He won't. _

_He can't._

My mind chanted that in my head repeatedly, although the clenching of my gut was telling me that no matter what I did or told myself, I wasn't going to be able to control what Effie Trinket pulled from that glass bowl tomorrow.

And that's what terrified me most of all.

[-]

A little short, but this was really just more of a build up to the actual reaping day!

This means the books are about to come into play, and this is really where the story is going to pick up!

I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, and plan on sticking with me through the journey!

I've gotten very busy lately, so I'm not gonna promise I'll update super soon, but I most likely will by the end of the week :D

You know, getting to a hundred reviews would probably make me update faster….winkwink ;)

Thanks Guys :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Do I really have to do this?" I mumbled to myself, as I ran a hand through my straight hair, which was looking more strawberry than blonde.

I was standing in the justice building, dressed in a pair of nice beige pants and a black blouse, a pair of black-heeled boots on my feet.

_This is the day._

_The Reaping._

A chill ran down my spine as I thought. Today I was going to meet the two people I would have to prepare for the games.

Today I'd have to meet the people I was preparing to die.

I peeked out the large tinted window, seeing the crowds of potential tributes all nervously staring at the empty stage.

_I wonder who will be picked this year._

I found myself scanning the boys, looking for Peeta. I hadn't seen him since he left my house this morning, and I couldn't seem to find him in the crowd now.

" Ellis, darling!" Effie said with a smile as she scurried up to me, her heels clacking on the stone floor.

Effie looked as extravagant as ever, her large pink wig perfectly perched on top of her head. A green outfit covered her body, and a pair of insanely large platform heels were on her feet.

I smiled weakly at Effie, allowing her to give me a quick hug.

_She means well._

Effie stumbled off, mumbling about Haymitch and how he's " always late ".

_They are so in love with each other._

I glanced around as the time to begin came closer and closer, wondering where Haymitch was.

_He needs to be here._

_I need him to be here._

" It's time." the Mayor said as he nudged me out the door.

I sighed, keeping my week smile in place as I walked onto the stage, my eyes scanning the crowd again for Peeta.

I took my seat, leaving a space between the mayor, and me so that Haymitch could sit beside me.

_If he ever shows up._

I heard a slight scuffle inside, before Haymitch stumbled out, a bottle in his hand as he slumped into the chair beside me. " Hello sweetheart." He whispered in my ear with a slur.

I sent another weak smile in his direction as he gently grabbed and squeezed my hand.

Effie came onto stage, smiling brightly as she came up to the microphone, beginning her usual speech. " Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I scanned the crowd again, trying to find Peeta. I felt Haymitch squeeze my hand again as Effie introduced both of us as the Mentors. I stood awkwardly, sending a weak wave at the audience. Haymitch, however, stumbled up to one of the cameras, shouting into it.

Effie looked panicked, quickly starting the film they played every year as Haymitch fell off the stage with a thud. I sighed as I watched some peacekeepers carry him off on a stretcher, his alcohol bottle still firmly in his grip.

_Oh Haymitch._

_Now I'm alone._

After the film, Effie made her way over to the girls bowl, slipping off her glove and plucking out a name. She made her way back to the mike, smiling widely as she spoke.

" Primrose Everdeen. "

_Primrose Everdeen. _

_Everdeen._

_Why do I know that name?_

My heart pounded as I watched a small blonde girl step forward, her face covered in fear as she slowly made her way towards the stage.

_She can't be older than twelve._

I heard a commotion from the crowd, a girl shouting loudly as she pushed her way out of the throng. " Prim!" She shouted running towards her, only to be held back by peacekeepers.

_Oh no. Not her._

I thought as I watched Katniss run towards her little sister, shouting, " I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

My breathing stopped as Katniss made her way onto the stage, her eyes darting quickly from Effie to my face, and back again. I quickly looked away, now desperately looking for Peeta as Effie rambled on.

Prim was carried off, her sobs racking through the square as her sister stood beside Effie, a stony look on her features.

Katniss remained still as Effie made her way to the boys names, making it as dramatic as she possibly could.

_Katniss could win. She's strong, and obviously quite good at hiding her emotions._

_Maybe this year won't be too bad. _

_I mean at least I have a tribute who could win it all._

Effie made her way back to the microphone as she opened up the parchment, reading off the boy tribute.

"Peeta Mellark."

My heart stopped, everything going fuzzy as that name rang in my mind,

_No. No not Peeta._

_Anyone but Peeta._

I took a ragged breath as my eyes finally landed on him. He made his way onto the stage, his blonde hair slicked back, his blue eyes obviously covering up the fear.

I resisted the urge to run to him, ringing my hands in my lap as he made his way to the microphone, shaking hands with Katniss.

Peeta's eyes moved onto mine for a moment, before quickly looking away.

_This isn't happening._

_This can't be happening._

I completely tuned out all the noises around me as I watched him make his way off the stage.

I was quickly grabbed by a peacekeeper and whisked off to the train station, being thrown into the dining car as the door shut.

Haymitch sat, holding a small bag of ice to his forehead. He glanced up at me, smirking as he spoke.

" So, who are we training for death this year? "

_Not Peeta._

_Peeta._

Suddenly, I snapped, tears pouring out as I collapsed onto the couch beside Haymitch, my body shaking.

" Oh no." Haymitch said, his arms quickly wrapping around me, his hand stroking my hair. " It's him, isn't it. That boy you like."

_That boy I love._

_And the girl he loves._

I nodded weakly, receiving another loud sigh from Haymitch as he held me. He continued stroking my hair, saying " Everything's going to be okay."

_Nothing is okay._

_Nothing will be okay._

_Not without Peeta._

[-]

I'm excited I got this chapter out, Its really where all the excitement starts.

I'm gonna take my time with chapters from now on, but I wont update until I get to 100 reviews!

SO REVIEW(:

Thanks guys3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Ellis. Ellis, darling. Wakey wakey dear."

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, the soft hum of the train reminding me that I wasn't still in District Twelve.

_And that Peeta becoming a tribute wasn't just a nightmare._

_It was reality._

I slowly sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes as a feeble attempt to wake up, before swinging my legs over the edge and making my way towards the door.

I glanced in the mirror, pausing as I saw my appearance. My eyes were red and poofy from the tears shed earlier, and a bit of leftover makeup was smudged beneath them.

"Ellis! Really darling, its time to wake up!"

I sighed, hearing Effie's hand rapping on the door.

"Just a minute!" I shouted, rushing into the bathroom. I quickly dabbed the evidence of crying from my face. I also tossed off my cloths, changing into a pair of light green fitted cargo's, a pair of brown lace up boots, and a white short sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair back into a slick ponytail, before quickly making my way to the door.

Effie's fist hung mid-air as I opened the door, her lips in a tight smile. " About time dear. Everyone's eating brunch in the food car. We're going to be at the capitol soon."

I nodded, a small smile on my lips as I slipped past her, making my way down the hall. Effie's heels clacked beside me as she clapped her hands. " It's going to be a big big big day!"

I paused as the door slid open, Effie making her way inside the food car, which was filled with the sounds of voices.

I took a deep breath, before slipping inside, the conversation stopping as the all looked at me. "Morning." I said stiffly, making my way to the table.

I sat down beside Haymitch, my eyes focusing on my piece of toast. I could feel Peeta's eyes burning into my forehead as Haymitch and Katniss started their conversation back up.

_Don't look at him, Ellis._

_Just focus on putting this pink jam on your toast._

I took a bite of my toast, turning my head towards Haymitch, who was taking a sip from his more than likely alcoholic beverage.

" What about sponsors? " Katniss said, her voice strong. My eyes wandered over her expression, which was also quite stony.

Despite her stony expression, Katniss was beautiful. Her dark hair was down in a braid, resting on her left shoulder, and she was wearing a simple light blue dress, the same one she had worn at the reaping yesterday.

_No wonder Peeta loves her. _

Haymitch cleared his throat slightly, setting down his cup. " Sponsors. You wanna get sponsors? If you wanna get sponsors, you gotta make people like you."

"We're here! " Effie said with a clap of her hands. Everyone turned their heads towards the window, seeing the capitol fly by us as we made our way into the train station.

A small chill ran down my spine as I remembered what was here.

Who was here.

I could hear Peeta's heavy footsteps make their way to the window, finally giving me a chance to look up at him. He still looked handsome, a small smile on his face as he waved at the crowds of citizens.

I smiled as I watched him.

_He's going to have no trouble getting sponsors._

" He's got the hang of it. " Haymitch said to Katniss, before moving to stand. " If I were you, I'd take notes."

Katniss didn't respond her eyes glued to Haymitch's retreating figure. He paused for a moment as the train stopped, saying " Maybe having last years victor as a mentor will help your case. "

Katniss eye's suddenly landed on me, holding my gaze.

I smiled weakly at her, before moving my gaze back towards the window. Peeta was still waving at the crowds, people cheering loudly.

Effie hopped up, running over to Katniss, saying " Come on kids, it's time to go!" She ushered Katniss and Peeta towards the open train door.

Effie stepped out first, the pair in toe behind her. I quickly followed them in suit, cheer's coming from all around as they got their first look at the District Twelve tributes, and a look at last years victor.

I leaned forward to the pair, whispering " Smile."

I smiled my best fake smile, Peeta glancing back at me. My eyes caught onto his gorgeous blue ones, a small smile on his face.

_Peeta._

_My Peeta._

The crowd around us got closer and closer, Peeta looking back forward.

_I wish I could just stare into his eyes forever._

_His gorgeous, innocent eyes._

I glanced down, feeling a hand brushing mine. Peeta's fingers hooked into mine, holding my hand tightly as we made our way through the people.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't let go." I heard him whisper through his smile, his hand clutching mine tightly.

_Never._

_I won't ever let you go._

[-]

Hey guys(: Kinda a short chapter, but the next one should be longer.

Sorry for the wait, school's been really busy, but its almost summer.

Then the updates should come much faster.

We're almost to a hundred reviews guys! It makes me so happy :D Keep em coming!

Thanks(:


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"They look wonderful!" Effie said with a smile, clapping her hands as we watched the small screen in the now empty chariot room.

I glanced at the screen; Peeta and Katniss easily spot able as the flames flickered around them.

I smiled at Cinna, saying, " It really is great. So much better than last year."

He thanked me with a slight head bow, all of us focusing back on the screen as they made their way to the forming circle.

_He looks so handsome._

_Even when he's on fire._

I folded my arms across my chest, blowing a stray strand of hair off my forehead. I was still dressed simply, in a plain black knee length dress with some silver sandals, compliments of Cinna. He also insisted on pinning my hair in a bun, saying, " Even previous victors must look good for the Chariots!"

One year. I was in their exact place one year ago.

_At least I wasn't burning._

I watched as Peeta grabbed Katniss hand, the crowd cheering for the pair.

I shifted uncomfortably, Haymitch glancing at me from my side. He raised an eyebrow, nudging me. Something I ignored.

_It's just hand holding, after all._

_It's not like their dating._

_..._

_Even if Peeta would love that._

I zoned out as the chariots made their way back to the arena, our pair obviously the best. I smiled, Effie clapping for them. I pulled Katniss into a hug, whispering " You did great." She nodded slightly, a small smile on her face, as we pulled apart. Peeta pulled me into a tight squeeze, saying, " That was amazing!"

I laughed, slipping from his grasp.

" Let's, uh, let's head up to the apartment." Haymitch said, his eyes darting to the giant blonde boy from District Two. I nodded, grabbing both Katniss' and Peeta's hands as we made our way into the elevator.

"You will both love the apartment!" Effie rambled, her small mouth pouring out a million words a minute. " It's simply stunning. Isn't it Ellis?"

I nodded, not really paying much attention. I was too focused on the squeezing coming from Katniss hand. Although her face was stony, she was obviously anxious.

I gave her a reassuring squeeze, Peeta nudging me slightly. " Ellis? You alright?"

I smiled, saying " Yeah, sorry. Your right Effie, the place is beautiful. You two will love it."

The apartment looked similar to it had the previous year, the same cream walls with mirrors all about. The furniture was all extravagant and foreign looking, all colorful as well. Peeta's hand slipped from mine as his mouth hung slightly open, walking further inside. " Wow. " He breathed out, Effie smiling beside him as she rambled on about all the different rooms.

Katniss's hand was still holding tightly onto mine as we walked further inside, her eyes darting about the room. She gazed out the large windows for a moment, her mind more than likely wandering.

She slowly released my hand, allowing me to move to Peeta's side. Peeta sent me a smile, saying, " You never told me how beautiful this place was."

I rolled my eyes.

_He's so innocent._

"Sorry." I mumbled, watching as he strolled around a bit. I could tell that he was getting lost in his mind, and I didn't stop him.

_This will probably be one of the last times he gets to not think about something not depressing._

_..._

_At least for a while._

Silently, I slipped from the room into the elevator, heading downstairs to the lobby. It looked as it always has; cold and sterile. The walls were all either white, or covered in mirrors. It was as if they wanted you to keep an eye on how you looked.

They wanted to keep everyone and everything looking perfect and in place.

_No matter what the cost._

I leaned against one of the mirrored walls, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. I reminded myself to relax, not wanting to get worked up about Peeta. Not yet.

" Stressed already?" I heard a deep soothing voice say beside me.

I squinted one eye open, looking over to see the bronzed stature of Finnick Odair, his blonde locks in its usual perfect state. His bronze skin still looked statuesque in the stark lighting of the room. I closed my eyes again, ignoring him.

" I mean, I get it's your first year as a mentor, but shouldn't the stress come once the games actually start?"

" Not now, Finnick." I moaned, opening my eyes as I kicked off the wall, pacing a bit. I tugged on the hem of my dress, sighing slightly.

" Relax twelve. I was only trying to lighten the mood." Finnick said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

A sarcastic scoff slipped from my lips as I shook my head slightly. " Lighten the mood? Unlikely."

" Are you alright? Need to talk about it? "

I glanced over at Finnick. We were far from close, but more than acquaintances.

After surviving something as horrific and life changing as The Hunger Games, you share a special kind of bond with anyone else who has been through it. Maybe it's because no one else really understands what it is like to have to murder someone just so you can go home.

" Maybe later. " I mumbled, giving him a small smile as I climbed back into the elevator. " I just want to sleep and try to pretend I'm not loosing my mind."

He smiled at me lopsidedly, nodding and sending a soft wave in my direction as the elevator doors closed, my finger punching the floor number for District Twelve.

_Am I all right?_

_How could I possibly be all right when my best friend was being thrust into a competition where he might die?_

I groaned as the thought of loosing Peeta came to my mind.

_He will die; because there is no way he will let Katniss die._

My blood began to rise in temperature, my fists clenching at my sides as my eyes began to burn.

_Snow is going to kill him, just to torture me._

_Peeta's going to die._

_And it's entirely my fault._

My fist collided with the metal walls of the elevator, making a tiny dent in the perfect wall. A few tears slipped from my eyes as the pain began to throb in my hand, my mind filled to the brim with guilt.

The elevator doors clinked open, my eyes slowly focusing on the figure sitting at the table just outside the doors.

Peeta's figure stood when he saw me, softly saying " Ellis?"

A sob slipped from my lips as I ran over to him, my arms hugging him closely as more tears slid down my face.

Peeta's arms enveloped me, his soothing voice in my ear. " We'll get through this Ellis. We'll be okay."

I only clenched the back of his shirt tighter, my breathing ragged.

_You will be okay._

_I'll make sure of it._

[-]

Blehh. I cant decide if I like this chapter or not :D

Sorry for the wait guys, schools been a bitch xD

But its summer now, so updates will come much faster.

Sorry for any mistakes, but I really wanted to get a new chapter up tonight!.

Review my loves!

Thanks(:


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Will you relax? Their just training." Haymitch muttered, taking a gulp from a bottle containing a pink liquid.

I sent a slight glare in his direction, continuing my pacing in the living room of the apartment. Haymitch let out an irritated sigh, going back to his bedroom with a few bottles in hand, mumbling something incoherent, and probably rude.

_But what else is new._

I collapsed onto the plush sofa, trying to ease my mind. Haymitch was right; after all, it was only training.

_That really doesn't make me want to relax._

_Training was a bitch._

I pressed a few buttons on the TV panel, it flickering to life with the latest capitol news. Despite the coverage on the ' spectacular new fashion sensation sweeping all of the capitol ', the program did little to distract me. I groaned, raking my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair before folding my arms across my chest.

My eyes looked up at the clock ticking away on the wall.

_They still have a few more hours._

_What is there to do at this building?_

I sighed, hopping up off the couch. I straightened out my silky blue blouse, the beige straight-leg trousers giving me a bit more of a professional look. Making my way into the elevator, I pressed the top button, the letter R printed on it in a bold font.

Quiet hums slipped from my lips as the elevator made its way up the large building. The only sound that could be heard in the elevator was a slight buzz from the mechanics.

Stepping off the elevator, I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath of the mostly fresh air of the capitol. It was nothing like the air in District Twelve, which was thick with coal smog. The smog is so thick that you almost have a permanent layer of coal dust embedded in your skin.

No matter how hard you scrub it never seems to fully come out.

_Not than anyone is Twelve particularly cares._

_We're not exactly the district known for our looks and perfect appearance._

I made my way over to the railing; leaning against it, letting a cool breeze hit my face. My eyes lingered over the square the chariots had gone through just a few hours ago.

There were still people there, cheering and laughing, a giant screen counting down the time until the games.

It made me sick to my stomach, seeing these people get so excited by the idea of watching innocent children be murdered.

_Watching Peeta get murdered._

I shook the thought from my head, turning so my back was against the railing. I couldn't think like that.

Not anymore.

Especially not now, not when Peeta, and Katniss, need my help.

My reassurance.

My mentoring.

_Mentoring._

I couldn't help but scoff slightly. Mentoring was pointless, in my views. So many previous victors have gone off the deep after winning, that their advice is anything but helpful. Granted, none of them are quite as bad as Annie Cresta from District Four, the notorious loon.

_Haymitch might as well be a loon._

_Hell, he drinks so much he probably is._

Haymitch was different from other mentors, though. He cared for each and every one of his tributes. Not to say that others didn't, but Haymitch cared to the point of attachment.

_Perhaps this is why he drinks so much._

I rubbed my fingertips on my temples, trying to ward off the headache making its way into my mind.

I was thinking way too much.

I needed to relax.

I kicked off of the railing, making my way over to the small artificial garden in the middle of the roof. Sitting down on the small bench beside it, I let my fingers pick up one of the flowers. My nose took in the smell, my small smile dropping into a scowl as I pulled away.

The flower looked like a lily, but had the familiar and dreadful smell of a rose.

My mind was flooded with images of Snow, my fist crumbling the flower, tossing it to the ground in disgust.

_He's everywhere._

I stood up, moving away from the flowers, taking in another deep breath, trying to get the stench of roses out of my mind.

I shut my eyes, my mother's face coming to mind.

I can still remember that day.

I remember too much.

" Rainy sky's will go away. " My mother sang sweetly, her hand stroking my hair as we sat in our tiny bedroom.

I smiled as she sang, my fingers playing with the layer of lace on the hem on my purple dress.

It was hers when she was little.

" Just smile, smile, and smile." She sang, finishing her song with a kiss on my head.

I smiled up at her, hopping down from my chair. I hugged her sitting form tightly, a melodious laugh coming out of her body.

She smiled, holding me at arms length. " You look so much like I did when I was your age."

I giggled a childish laugh.

I idolized my mother. I wanted to be her in every way.

Her hair was a fiery red, and fell down her back in gorgeous curls. Her skin was fair, and her nose was dusted with freckles.

It was just the two of us. Just as it always was.

Despite how little money we had, and my lack of a father; everything was perfect.

A few screams could be heard from outside, my mother's head snapping to the window. She released my arms, standing and looking out.

Even at a young age, I could tell by the look on her face that something wasn't right.

She turned back around, quickly ushering me into the small space between the floor and the bed, saying " Ellis. Sweetheart promise mommy you'll stay quiet okay. Don't make any noise."

"But mommy-" 

"Shh. Sweetie, mommy will be right back." Her voice shook lightly as she said this. She kissed the tips of her fingers, pressing them against my forehead, before standing and hurrying out the door.

I could hear the muffled voices getting louder and louder, fear clawing at my chest. I pulled myself out from under the bed, peeking out the window cautiously.

A man with a thin white beard walked around my mother, his arms folded across his chest. There were peacekeepers all around, guns in their hands.

My mother remained still, her head held high.

The white bearded man laughed, at something she said, a snarl on his lips as his hand conected with her face.

I bit my lip, watching as my mother fell to the ground, gripping her cheek.

She shouted something at the man, pointing to the house.

He whipped his head towards it, me quickly ducking down and out of sight.

A few moments later, I heard a loud bang, before a quieter thud.

She was dead.

" Ellis." Haymitch said, shaking my shoulder.

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking up at him. My hands were gripping the railing of the roof so hard my knuckles were white.

" What?" I said, releasing the railing, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants.

" Training's about to let out. I thought you'd wanna come meet 'em with me." He said, raising an eyebrow at my obviously dazed state.

I nodded aimlessly, following him into the elevator.

My eyes landed on the smashed flower, the smell of roses coming to mind again.

_He killed her._

I clenched my fist tightly, Peeta lingering into my thoughts.

_But he isn't going to kill him._

[-]

Hey hey hey(:

Hope you guys like this chapter. Its pretty long for me!

I really could use some reviews, since this story's not getting much attention I don't know If I should continue or not!

Anyway, thanks!

-Becca(:


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Are you nervous?" I asked Katniss and Peeta, noticing neither of them were touching their lunches.

"A bit." Peeta admitted, eating a tiny bite of food.

My eyes trailed over to Katniss, who was remaining quiet, obviously not in a talking mood.

_What else is new?_

_That girl barely ever talks._

_That is, unless she has too._

I focused my eyes on Peeta, smiling gently. " Don't be. It's really not that bad. You just go in, say your name and district, and show them your strengths. It takes all of ten minutes."

Peeta nodded, eating another small bite of his food. He still didn't appear to be too calm.

My eyes slid over his figure, his training uniform clinging tightly to the muscles on his arms.

_All that lifting in the bakery is paying off._

_Big time._

" Time to go, kiddies." Haymitch said in a slurry voice, obviously somewhat intoxicated.

Peeta visibly gulped, his fists clenching as he stood. Katniss followed in suit, looking fairly relaxed.

We followed Haymitch into the elevator, him hitting the button quickly. He nudged me slightly, mumbling something about loosing his whiskey.

_Typical Haymitch._

I glanced down at my hand, Peeta's fingers brushing into mine. I smiled softly, slipping my hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly.

He smiled over at me with a nervous grin, nodding slightly, as if he understood I was telling him everything would be okay.

That still amazed me; how we could tell each other things just by looking.

_Although, some things he never seems to get._

_Like how I feel about him._

My eyes trailed over to Katniss, who was staring at the elevator door intensely.

_Or how much it hurts to know he loves Katniss._

I couldn't really be mad at him for liking Katniss. It's not like I ever told him how I felt.

Not to mention Katniss was beyond beautiful. Her olive skin contrasted so well against her dark brown hair, and despite her constant stony expression, her facial features were enviable.

The elevator doors dinged open, Peeta's hand slipping from mine as we made our way through the lobby. We led them to the hallway, Haymitch mumbling something incoherent.

I rolled my eyes, giving both of them a reassuring nod. " You'll be fine. Just make them remember you." I patted both of their shoulders, before they turned, a peacekeeper leading them down the hallway to the waiting area.

I sighed, watching as Haymitch stumbled off to talk with some of the other older mentors, his friends more than likely.

_I wonder if they're all drunks too._

" Don't flatter yourself." I heard a female voice say from behind me, my head turning around. My eyes landed on Johanna Mason, her short brown hair messy on top of her head.

" I'm not flattering myself. I just couldn't help but notice how much you were staring at me." Finnick said with a cocky grin, folding his arms across his toned chest.

The two were bantering, Finnick's face in a constant charming smile, while Johanna's held a scowl.

_They look like brother and sister._

Finnick glanced over, smiling upon seeing me. " Hey, newbie!" He said, tossing his arm across my shoulder, giving me a light squeeze.

I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly despite myself.

Johanna scoffed at Finnick, giving me a stiff smile, saying " I'm Johanna."

"Ellis." I replied with a small head nod.

_This is awkward._

Finnick cleared his throat, saying " So, how do you like being a mentor so far?"

I shrugged, saying, "I mean, it's not exactly fun."

He nodded, as if this tiny sentence completely told him all my feelings on the subject. He glanced over at Johanna, before saying " Hey, you know me and Johanna were just going to go into town while they're in there. You wanna come?"

My eyes trailed over to Johanna, who gave me a small smile, as if she approved of the idea.

_I guess getting away for a bit would be nice._

_A good distraction._

I nodded, smiling. " Sounds like fun. Lead the way, ."

He smirked, slipping his arm around my waist, as well as Johanna's. She scowled, wiggling out of his grasp, him sending me a playful wink.

" I think I can feel the beginning of a beautiful friendship forming." Finnick said as we exited the building, the cool Capitol air hitting my face.

Johanna scoffed out a laugh, saying, " I think everyone can tell you've been watching too much Caesar Flickerman TV."

_A perfect distraction._

[-]

Hello Hello Hello(:

Woooah. Lots of reviews on the last chapter! Thanks guys! I really love to hear your feedback, even if your asking about something or just saying " update soon!"

So review :D

Sorry it's a little short. The next chapter will be longer, since it's the interviews!

I smell DRAMA :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on spending my day just busting out chapter after chapter, so you guys can get a few this week(:

I was wondering if anyone wants me to do a chapter or two in Peeta's pov.

Let me know :D

Thanks Guys!

-Becca(:


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"For Peeta Mellark, an eight." Caesar Flickerman's voice rang out in the lounge of the apartment.

Everyone smiled at Peeta, his innocent face spreading in a smile, messy blonde hair hanging in his face. I gave his hand a squeeze, to which he smiled a little wider, winking at me.

I quickly looked away, biting my lip to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks.

_Relax Ellis._

_He's just being friendly._

"And finally, Katniss Everdeen." Caesar said, the room quieting once again.

_Come on Katniss._

" An eleven."

Everyone in the room audibly gasped, Cinna cheering. All of the adults quickly gathered around Katniss, patting her on the back and congratulating her.

I could feel Peeta tense beside me, softly turning to Katniss, saying "Congratulations."

She smiled at him, giving him a small head nod in thanks.

Peeta's hand clamped down on mine, his eyes locking onto mine for a moment. Blue eyes meeting blue as we silently communicated.

_He's nervous._

_I can tell._

I gave his hand another squeeze, standing up from the couch, his hand slipping from my grasp as I stretched my arms above my head, yawning slightly.

Effie clapped her hands, smiling brightly as she spoke. "Alright, time to start getting ready for the interviews! I just love today!"

_Of course you do. _

_You're as excitable as a puppy._

_A really dumb puppy._

Everyone stood, making their way out towards the elevator. Peeta stood in front of me for a moment, giving me a chance to hug him quickly.

"Ellis, I'm nervous." He whispered into my ear, his cheek pressed against mine. A chill ran down my spine from the contact, butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

_Focus Ellis, now is not the time._

"Just be you, Peeta. Caesar helps tributes along, and I'll be right in the front row the entire time, all right? Just look for me." I said as he pulled back, nodding softly.

I gave him my best reassuring smile as he was dragged off by Portia, her heels clacking almost as loudly as Effie's did.

Haymitch popped up beside me, grabbing my arm tightly, the aroma of alcohol practically seeping off of him.

_Does he bathe in alcohol?_

"You okay there, sweetheart?" He asked in a drawn out sentence.

I yanked my arm from his grasp, saying, "I'm fine."

He smirked at me, raising an eyebrow. " Yeah, you seem fine."

"You seem drunk off your ass." I bit back, stepping around him, making my way towards my room.

"Like I said, you seem fine." He shouted, raising his glass with a slosh as I glanced back at him. I rolled my eyes, slipping into my room, locking the door with a click.

_I am fine._

Leaning against the doorframe, I ran a hand through my hair, my eyes wandering over the dress bag lying across my bed, a pair of heels place directly beside it.

Suddenly my mind registered where I was at the moment, and how completely not fine I was.

[-]

I bounced my leg aimlessly as the little girl from District Eleven finished up her interview, my silky red halter dress feeling heavy on my skin.

Haymitch's hand patted the top of mine, saying "Relax."

My eyes trailed over Haymitch, who actually looked quite dapper in his suit, his hair only slightly more groomed than normal. He gave he another pat on the hand, the buzzer sounding loudly.

I zoned out as Haymitch rambled a bit between interviews, my mind coming back as he announced Katniss' name loudly, thunderous applause erupting throughout the room.

I clapped, sitting up straighter in my seat as she came on stage, obviously a bit dazed.

_Come on Katniss._

_You can do this._

Katniss seemed still as she began talking, her eyes searching the audience for someone. Finally, with a small smile on her face, she said something more relaxed, the audience laughing as she made a joke.

My eyes followed her gaze, landing on Cinna, who was sitting beside me watching Katniss intently.

_He really cares._

I gave his hand the same pat Haymitch had given me, him smiling softly, not removing his gaze from Katniss.

Her interview seemed to fly by the audience practically eating her up. As the buzzer sounded, people literally booed, wanting more of this girl on fire from District Twelve.

As she made her way off stage, Haymitch and a few of the others from our group made their way down the aisle of chairs and through the door to backstage, probably wanting to congratulate Katniss.

Effie remained sitting a few seats over from me, looking as excited as she had earlier. She smiled down at me, before moving down to sit beside me, her hand clenching mine as Caesar announced Peeta.

_Peeta Mellark._

_My Peeta._

Peeta walked on stage with confidence, wearing a black suit with red flames on the sleeves and ends of the pants. His normally messy hair was slicked back, and his handsome features were on full display.

My heart pounded in my chest, my stomach fluttering again at the site of him.

_My Peeta._

Peeta's eyes scanned the room for a moment, before landing on me. I gave him a nod, as if saying to continue. Effie's hand grabbed mine excitedly as the interview began, Caesar and Peeta starting with playful banter.

_He's doing perfectly._

_He's perfect._

_My Peeta._

[-]

"So Peeta, tell me, is there a special girl back home?" Caesar asked me, his blue hair almost glowing with the bright stage lights all around.

I sat up in my chair a little, my eyes still lingering on Ellis, who was staring at me intently.

_My Ellis._

"No, no not really." I answered with a small chuckle, Caesar raising an eyebrow at my response.

"No? I don't believe it for a second! Look at that face!" He chided at me, nodding his head towards the audience. I glanced out at them, smiling my best smile, my eyes still resting on Ellis, whom's eye's have yet to leave me.

_My Ellis._

"A handsome man like you! Peeta, tell me." Caesar said, leaning in towards me, as if I was about to reveal a juicy secret.

My eyes rested on Ellis again as my faced scrunched up a bit in thought. I paused for a moment before answering. "Well, there uh-" I swallowed hard, shaking my head a bit as I spoke, " There is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever."

My eyes slid over Ellis again, who sat up in her chair a bit, some of her hair falling into her face. I wanted so badly to push it behind her ear, to have her holding my hand up here with me, telling me everything was going to be okay.

_My Ellis._

"Well, I'll tell you what Peeta." Caesar began again, turning back towards the audience as he spoke, pointing a finger towards me. " You go out there, and you win this thing, and when you get home, she'll have to go out with you. Right folks?"

The audience erupted in cheers and screams in response so loudly the vibration gave me chills. I swallowed slightly my heart rate speeding up a bit in my chest as I nodded my head, the smallest of smiles in place.

Ellis bit her lip as I stared at her for one final moment, my palms becoming sweaty from griping my leg so tightly.

_My Ellis._

I cleared my throat slightly as I began to speak. " Thanks, but uh-, I don't think winnings gonna to help me at all."

"And why not?" Caesar said, leaning towards me again, the audience practically falling out of their seats waiting for my response.

I gave Ellis one last look, swallowing hard.

_My Ellis._

I sighed softly, tearing my eyes away from Ellis as I answered softly.

"Because she came here with me."

[-]

"Because she came here with me."

I felt a shooting pain erupt in my chest, the audience gasping loudly all around. I stopped breathing for a moment, my palms going clammy as my eyes stared hard into Peeta's face, which was now turned towards Caesar, who was cooing over him like a little kitten.

_My Peeta._

I took a shaky breath in an attempt to relax, Effie's head turning towards me slightly, whispering "Are you alright dear. Your shaking like a leaf!"

I didn't bother responding, all the sound around me blurring out as I stood, quickly making my way through the backstage door. I blinked my eyes rapidly to stop the tears from coming.

It was one thing to think Peeta liked Katniss, but it was completely different to hear him announce his love for her in front of all of Panem.

_My Peeta._

The buzzer sounded loudly, the room completely silent. Katniss stared at the screen with a stony face, her arms folded across her chest tightly. Effie came in the door behind me, huffing slightly, her wig a bit out of place.

Cinna and Portia were both standing, staring at Katniss, and Haymitch was standing, staring at me.

_He knows._

Peeta came through the door, Katniss practically attacking him. A vase smashed loudly, everyone quickly shoving her off him, Katniss shouting wildly at Peeta, who was silent against the wall.

_My Peeta._

I didn't bother helping, silently making my way towards the stairs, Haymitch glancing at me, but keeping his focus on Katniss who was calming down slightly as Cinna piped up in the confrontation.

Peeta remained plastered against the wall, the shattered vase scattered by his feet.

I quickly pressed the elevator button, it seeming to go very slowly. I could still hear everyone down stairs, my entire body numb, my teeth biting my lip hard to stop myself from cracking.

"Ellis." I heard Peeta's voice ring out, his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs with heels clacking, probably Portia's.

I didn't respond, only pushing the button again, multiple times with much more strength as his footsteps got closer and closer.

_Don't cry Ellis._

_Keep it together._

Finally the doors slid open with a ding, allowing me to quickly step inside, staring down at the floor as Peeta jogged to get inside, Portia quickly stepping in as well as the door closed.

A silent tear slipped down my cheek, my hair thankfully covering it up. Peeta didn't say anything, but I could feel his eyes staring at me, Portia humming loudly behind us.

For once, I was happy I wasn't alone with Peeta, because even if I say I'm fine, he can see right through me.

As the doors dinged open on our floor, I quickly stepped out, my hands rubbing at my face as I raced down the hall, practically running to get away from Peeta, who was quickly following behind me. "Ellis!" He said a bit more loudly behind me, only making me go faster.

_Almost there, Ellis. _

_Your room's right there._

"Ellis, stop!" Peeta said, practically beside me. I quickly rushed into my room, trying to swing the door shut behind me, only to have Peeta's foot stop it.

I didn't turn towards him as he opened the door again, keeping my body facing the other side of the room, my arms folded across my chest to try and stop my hands from shaking.

He silently shut the door, the lock clicking loudly in the silent room. "Ellis." He said softly, stepping towards me.

_Stop Ellis._

I bit my lip, my eyes welling again at the softness of his voice.

_My Peeta._

His hand slowly rested on my left shoulder, his other loosing grabbing my hand from behind, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the face. " Ellis, turn around and look at me."

But I didn't move, I stayed staring at the wall. He sighed, moving to walk around to the other side of me. I quickly looked down to the floor, my hair falling down into my face again.

"Come on, Ell." He said softly, his hand resuming it's position holding mine without any response. His other hand slowly rested under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him.

My eyes were still fighting back anymore tears from falling, appearing slightly bloodshot, I'm sure. My lip was beginning to throb from biting it so hard, a soft sigh escaping Peeta's lips. His blue eyes boring down into mine.

_My Peeta._

" Oh, Ell." He said softly, his arms quickly slipping around my waist, pulling me into him. With that, I cracked, a sob slipping from my lips as I buried my head in his chest, my arms clinging around his torso tightly. He rested his chin on the top of my head, like he always has, one of his hands reaching up and stroking my hair.

Tears flowed from my eyes for a few moments, Peeta simply holding me against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, even through the thick material of his tux jacket. As the sobs subsided, my breathing a bit ragged, he slowly pulled back, his hands holding my biceps as his eyes stared into mine again.

"Let's sit." He said in a gentle tone, his hands not leaving my arms as we sat down on the edge of the side of the bed. Peeta slowly slid his hands down my arms and into his lap as I kicked off my shoes, folding my legs Indian style.

I stared down at my lap again, sniffling slightly as I clamped my hands together, trying to figure out how to explain this outburst.

_Oh no Peeta, I don't care that you love Katniss and not me. I simply got a terrible headache from the color of Caesar's wig._

…

_Now who sounds like a stupid puppy?_

"Ellis." Peeta said, once again tilting my head up to look at him. He rested his hand on my cheek, using his thumb to brush away a stray tear. I stared into his eyes again as he spoke, still using a gentle tone as if I might break. "You have to tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, regaining my composure; stiffly saying " It's nothing. I'm fine."

_Cause he'll believe that._

"Come on, Ell." Peeta said, dropping his hand from my face, placing it over both of mine. "It's me. You can tell me anything."

_Not everything._

My eyes caught a glimpse of silver under his shirt, knowing full and well that it was my mother's locket. I looked down at my wrist, Peeta's old black bracelet still there.

"I'm fine Peeta. All right? I'm sorry." I said, moving my hands out from under his, turning my head away from his gaze.

Peeta sighed loudly, this time sounding a bit agitated. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me everything."

"I can't Peeta, okay? I can't" I snapped, standing and folding my arms across my chest strongly.

Peeta stood up as well, only slightly taller than me. " What Ellis? What the hell can't you tell me?" He asked with an edge to his voice, which had risen slightly.

"Drop it Peet!" I said evenly, Peeta rolling his eyes.

"No Ellis! Not until you tell me what's going on." He said in a louder tone, my heart pounding so loudly in my chest I was sure he could hear it.

"Knock it off!" My voice raised slightly, my stomach flipping at our proximity to each other.

"Just tell me what the hell your problem is!" Peeta practically shouted, obviously angry.

_Don't do it Ellis._

I stared hard at his face for a minute, my eyes tracing over his familiar tensed jaw and defined cheekbones. His eyes were sparkling in the dim lighting of the room, even with the bit of fire blazing in them from his growing anger at me.

_My Peeta._

I sighed, unfolding my arms and raising them to his face. I gently placed one on each of his cheeks, pulling his face down into a kiss, his warm lips pressing into mine for a moment until I pulled away, dropping my arms to my sides with a sigh.

"That's my problem." I said softly, staring down at my bare feet.

_You idiot._

The room was so silent for a moment; a hair falling onto the tile would have sounded like an earthquake.

Peeta's hand slipped around the back of my neck, causing me to look up at him. His face was unreadable, a rare occurrence for the two of us. For a moment I thought he was going to yell at me, shout at me for doing this to him, but he didn't. His hand pulled my face back into his, his lips pressing against mine again deeply.

His hand still rested on the back of my neck, holding my face in place, his other hand gripping my waist so tightly it may bruise. My eyes fluttered shut, my arms easily slipping up and around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine.

Each kiss was followed by another, and another, my entire body heating up as our lips bruised each other's. I shoved his jacket away, his arms both moving onto my hips, pulling the both of us down onto the bed, our lips never leaving each others.

My lips slipped from his, kissing along his jaw line and down his throat, his breathing heavy as he spoke softly. " Ellis-"

"Don't Peeta." I said just as softly, my chest heaving a bit as I looked down into his eyes. " Whatever it is, tell me later, alright?"

His eyes stared into mine for a moment, a small smile on his face as he nodded, slipping his hand onto the back of my neck again as he pulled my lips back into his.

_My Peeta._

[-]

Dramaaaa(: haha I hoped you liked the little snippet of Peeta POV!

There will defiantly be more, possibly in the next chapter!

I made this one nice and long, so I hope you liked it! 3026 words to be exact, which is like triple what a normal chapter from me is!

I get you may be a little confused about where their relationship stands right now, but be patient loves! Everything will be clear soon enough(:

Review review review!

Thanks guys(:

-Becca3


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Breakfast was quite in the apartment, the only noise audible the clanking of silver wear hitting the porcelain plates. Effie tried to start conversation after conversation, much to everyone's dismay.

Thankfully, after a few failed attempts, she stopped, although, she was still darting her eyes around the table at everyone.

Haymitch was a bit more sober than usual, and his appearance was somewhat disgruntled. He kept his eyes on the clock, occasionally glancing over at Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss was staring hard at her plate, not looking at anyone or anything. She simply ate, knowing she'd need the energy. Her hair was back in its signature French braid, and her arena cloths gave little away about the environment she would be entering.

I glanced over at Peeta, who was sitting directly across from me. He was barely eating, fear much more apparent on his face. I wanted to comfort him so badly, to tell him that everything would be okay.

_My Peeta._

Haymitch cleared his throat slightly, everyone looking up at him. "It's time to go." He said, pushing out of his chair. Katniss stood slowly beside him, Peeta and I following in suit.

We all stopped by the elevator, simply staring at each other. Haymitch pulled Peeta aside, wanting to give him some last minute advice. I smiled softly at Katniss, lightly grabbing her hand in a squeeze. She looked up at me slowly, fear flashing across her face for a moment.

I sighed, pulling her into a hug, her arms hesitantly hugging me back. She was scared.

_Who wouldn't be?_

"You can do this, Katniss. I know you can." I said to her, pulling back and holding onto her biceps, making her look at me.

She nodded slowly, glancing over her shoulder as Haymitch came back. He rested a hand on her shoulder, nodding towards the elevator. She looked back at me for a moment, pulling me into another hug.

I hugged her back just as tightly, before releasing her, Haymitch ushering her into the elevator before they disappeared, out of site.

_Good luck, Katniss._

I slowly turned my eyes onto Peeta, who was staring at me, his face still etched with fear and anticipation. " Ellis." He said softly, reaching his hand out to me. I quickly took it, stepping closer to him as he laced our fingers together.

_My Peeta._

As the elevator doors dinged open again we stepped in, Peeta remaining silent at my side. I wanted to say something, anything. But nothing came out.

"Ellis?" Peeta said, turning towards me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." He said this softly, swallowing hard as the words left his mouth. I sighed, biting my lip to stop myself from crying.

_Crying won't help him, Ellis._

_You have to stay strong._

I turned towards him, lifting up my free hand to brush a stray hair from his face. " You can do this Peeta." I said, locking onto his blue eyes. He nodded softly, my hand resting on the side of his face for a moment, before slipping off just as the doors opened.

We stepped out, the hovercraft blowing a slight breeze on us. Peeta turned towards me again, his arms wrapping around me tightly. I quickly hugged him back, my voice quivering as I repeated softly into his ear.

"You can do this Peeta." I buried my head against his chest, his hand stroking the back of my hair. I could feel him shake his head, saying, "They're stronger than me Ellis. I can't even use a weapon."

I pulled back, grabbing his face in my hands with a stern look on my face, my eyes watery. " Don't talk like that Peet. You can win this. You have to win this. You have to come back to me."

He swallowed hard again, nodding softly as I spoke. He pulled me into one final hug, whispering, " I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta." I said gently, slipping from his grasp. He was ushered off into the hovercraft, glancing back at me once. I gave him a reassuring nod, even though my stomach was clenched so tightly it might burst.

_My Peeta._

I stepped back into the elevator, leaning against the wall, a few tears slipping down my face. I looked down to my wrist, Peeta's bracelet still there, a constant reminder to stay strong.

To stay strong for him.

For them.

Because as much as I hated to admit it, I cared for Katniss. And I knew that when the time came for one of them to die, I would be heartbroken either way.

_No wonder Haymitch drinks._

[-]

"He's through there." A peacekeeper said, shoving me into the garden with gloved hand, before snapping the door shut behind him.

I sent a glare at him, rubbing my bare arms as I slowly glanced about. The games were about to begin, and where was I? In a stupid, disgusting rose garden.

_His rose garden._

"Ellis. I was wondering when you would get my message." Snow said, his voice as sadistic as ever, approaching behind me.

I snapped around, folding my arms across my chest. "You wanted to see me," I swallowed hard, trying to appear unscathed by his presence, "President."

A snake like smile slipped onto his lips as he spoke, his white beard looking almost like a lions mane. "Let's take a stroll, shall we?"

I didn't respond, allowing him to walk ahead of me, him pausing every few seconds to smell a rose, or to clip one he found to be perfect.

"Do you know why I asked you to speak with me, Ellis?" He asked, pausing and sitting on a stone bench by some bushes. He patted the seat beside himself, ushering me to sit, to which I folded my arms again, staring at him indignantly.

"Wanted a family reunion?" I say snidely, a small chuckle slipping up from his throat, his creasing almost closed, as if they were slits. A light breeze blew, chills running up my spine from it.

"Your mother was always sarcastic too." He said, his eyes opening a bit again, his fingers delicately holding a snipped rose.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" I said with as much venom as I could muster, taking a small step closer to him.

He raised one of his pointed eyebrows, obviously surprised by my small outburst. He cleared his throat, looking away to pin his rose to his lapel.

"Tell me Ellis, how long have you known?" He asked, not bothering to look up at me.

"Since it happened." I replied, glancing around at some of the roses, my stomach clenching as another breeze pushed the scent into my nose.

"And yet you haven't said anything, and I can't help but let this worry me. " He said, slowly slinking his eyes up to me, trailing them up my body as if I was about to be slaughtered. "And I also can't help but wonder, why?"

_Because I don't want anything thinking we share the same DNA._

I thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Mainly, because I didn't have one. " I just never thought about it."

_Liar._

He chuckled again, this one much darker. "You're a terrible liar."

_I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you._

"This means you have something over me, Ellis. Do you understand that? You have something that could tarnish me. And that is something I simply cannot let happen. Do you understand?"

_Is he really asking me for a favor?_

I couldn't help but let out a short laugh, cocking my head to the side as I replied. "And if I do tell someone? If I don't keep my mouth shut?"

He looked up at me again, that same snake like smile slipping onto his features. "Don't test me, Ellis. You wouldn't want to see either of your tributes getting hurt so early on in the games, would you? Especially not that boy, Peeta, is it?"

I froze, my heart pounding in my chest so hard it felt like it might burst. My face paled slightly at the thought; he had their lives in the palm of his hand, and one word for me could get them attacked by mutations in the dead of night.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, more softly, compliant, a tone I hated to hear myself use, especially with a man as wicked as him.

"I think we both know what you will do." He replied, standing and walking closer to me. His cold, steely eyes bored down into mine, the faint smell of blood mixing with the roses as he spoke. " I trust we won't be having another chat, anytime soon, correct?"

I nodded, not looking up at him as he slowly walked back down and out of the garden, leaving me alone.

_He has me in his grasp._

_He's in control now Ellis._

_Not only of your life, but also of Peeta's._

I sighed, rubbing my hands up through my hair, my mind racing with so many scenario's and accidents that could ruin this for everyone. I would have to keep my mouth shut, for now at least.

No one can know my secret.

_Not even me._

[-]

Dun Dun Duuuun(: haha this one was a little short, but the important message is still there(:

If the last sentence made no sense, it means that the information isn't safe for anyone to know, including herself. Meaning she's not safe with the information, therefore everyone she loves isn't either. Make sense?

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far(:

Review review review!

OH! And if you wanna make fan art or something for this story, pm me a link and I'll put it on my page. Thanks for staying loyal guys(:

-Becca3


	20. Chapter Twenty

"What do you mean he's joined the careers?" I say with a huff, sitting down beside Haymitch in the apartment, watching the games on the plush sofa.

How he was so calm was beyond me.

I could feel each palpitation my heart made, everyone of them hard and in rapid succession.

I was beyond nervous.

_Focus, Ellis._

Haymitch nodded, glancing over at me. "Yeah, the careers threatened to kill him. They let him join so he could lead them to Katniss."

I swallowed hard as he said this, glancing at the screen again, them following the actions of the small girl from District Eleven, who was hopping from tree to tree.

" I'm guessing Katniss made it out of the bloodbath alright, then?" I asked, watching as the screen now moved onto another tribute, who was rummaging through their small pack.

Haymitch nodded, raising an eyebrow at me. "Where were you anyway."

I shift uncomfortably as Snow's words float into my mind.

_No one can know._

I shrug, focusing back on the TV. " Out." I say simply, ignoring the sigh coming from Haymitch. The screen switches again, showing Claudius and Caesar having some playful banter before starting to list the names of the fallen tributes.

The way they act makes me want to be physically ill. They take all of this so lightly, the deaths of innocent children. I silently wonder if they did joked about my near death experiences in the previous games.

I block the thought from my mind as it returns to the arena, showing the career tributes making their way through the darkening forests, laughing and joking loudly, large weapons in hand. My eyes finally see the blonde head of Peeta.

_My Peeta._

Peeta walks along silently behind them, his hair messy and already having some dirt in it. He paused for a moment, looking forward as the careers quiet a bit. A blood-curdling scream a second later makes him turn his head away.

I glanced over at Haymitch again, who was swallowing a big gulp of his drink, wincing slightly as it went down. I turned back towards the screen, them bantering now as to if she was dead or not. Peeta mumbled something, before walking back off to wear the dying girl was.

_Oh no._

I leaned forward in my seat a bit, dreading as Peeta sighed, quickly killing the girl, the cannon sounding around them. My eyes caught onto the slight glint of light from around Peeta's neck.

_My mother's necklace._

I felt my hands get a bit clammy as he tucked it back into his shirt, glancing upwards towards the sky, and unknowingly, towards the cameras. He wiped his hand across his forehead, standing, before looking away to jog off to the others.

I stood, mumbling something before slipping past Haymitch and into my room, shutting the door softly behind me with a click. My body felt like it was going to break at any moment. I felt helpless.

I wanted so badly to reach into that screen and pull Peeta out. I wanted to hug Peeta, and have him hold me while I slept. I wanted him to be here.

I wanted him to be safe.

_But this time you can't have what you want, Ellis._

_You can't protect him_

[-]

I glanced down as I watched the careers passed, watching as they paused and chattered. Cato glanced over his shoulder, shouting "Coming Loverboy?"

_What?_

My heart sank in my chest as Peeta came running up to them, the knife in his hand dripping a bit of blood.

_That cannon was because of him._

_Peeta had killed her._

I wanted to jump down there and strangle Peeta. To knock some sense into him.

What was he thinking joining the careers?

And more importantly, why did the careers let him join them.

I listened to the small exchange between Glimmer and Cato, before walking them jog off, their words resignation in my mind.

_He's going to lead us to her._

I shuddered a bit, and not because of the breeze.

Peeta had betrayed me, and so easily. He had agreed to track me down just so he could prolong his life a bit.

_You don't care, Katniss._

_One last person for you to kill._

I silently reassured myself that this was a good thing, despite the stinging in my eyes and the dropping of my stomach.

_Think Katniss, you wouldn't have been able to kill him if you had too._

_You care now._

I glanced in the direction they had walked off, sighing softly, leaning my head back against the bark of the tree. I swallowed the small lump in my throat, trying to block the negative thoughts from my mind.

I let my eyes closed, my tether holding me securely to the branch as I began to drift into sleep.

I dreamed that Peeta was the one to kill me.

[-]

I paced back and forth in my room, watching the TV screen like it was my lifeline.

It was now officially day two of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, and thankfully both Peeta and Katniss were still alive.

_Even if one of them is with the careers now._

_Better with the careers than dead._

_I just hope he knows what he's doing._

_And that Katniss is careful._

I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching the screen as it went from tribute from tribute, a slight lull in the action at the moment.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my trance. " Go away Haymitch." I shouted, not even bothering to look over. He had already come to the door five times, trying to get me to come eat breakfast.

I informed him that I wasn't hungry; when in reality I was just too scared that if I looked away I would miss an opportunity to send something to Katniss or Peeta. Something that could save them.

_And I'm not missing that chance._

"It's not Haymitch."

I finally tore my eyes from the screen, my eyes landing on Finnick Odair, who was carrying two plates covered in food. He gave me a sheepish smile, bumping the door shut with his hip and making his way over to me.

I gave him a small smile, taking one of the plates off of him and patting the spot on the bed beside me. He sat down, both of us staying quiet and watching the screen.

"How are they doing?" He asked me, not looking away from the TV, shoveling a bite of eggs into his mouth.

I sighed lightly, saying " They're both alive, if that's what your asking. How are yours?"

"The boys dead. I warned him not to go straight for the supplies." Finnick replied in a soft tone, glancing down at his plate for a moment.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as we turned back towards the screen, showing Katniss walking along, her face as cold as ever.

"She looks strong." Finnick commented, taking another bite of his food.

I nodded softly, watching as Katniss flinched slightly at a noise, before continuing on.

" Looks can be deceiving."

[-]

Hello Hello

Happy Fourth Of July to everyone who celebrates :D

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Katniss is hard to write for, but I had some people ask to do a bit in her POV. There will more than likely be some Peeta POV soon.

These chapters are hard to write, even though I know what I want to happen x]

Bear with me guys ;)

Keep those reviews coming!

Thanks!

- Becca(:


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"I cannot believe this." I mumble, sitting on the plush couch in the living room of the apartment, Haymitch nowhere to be seen. Finnick shrugged beside me, saying, " At least they're both still alive."

I sent him a look, before looking back at the screen. Katniss was safely tied up in a tree, the careers setting up camp just beneath her. Peeta glanced up at her every few minutes.

"She's hurting." I say softly, watching as she pours a small bit of water on the burn on her leg. I swear, you could hear the sizzle as the water met the hot surface.

"Maybe you should send something?" Finnick suggests, reaching for the panel sitting in front of us on the glass coffee table. Just as I begin to type things in, a beeping on screen catches my attention.

"Looks like Haymitch had the same idea as you." Finnick says with a small smile, both of us watching as Katniss struggles to open the silver parachute. I can't help but let a small smile also slip onto my face at Haymitch.

_He may act like he doesn't care, but he does._

_The softie._

Katniss rubs the mixture on her leg, her face washing in relief. She relaxes against the tree again, shutting her eyes.

The camera now shifts down to the careers, which were all out for the night. Peeta's figure caught my eyes, his blonde hair wild. His long eyelashes fluttered a bit in his sleep, a clear sign he was having a dream.

_My Peeta._

I sighed softly, leaning against Finnick's shoulder. "They're fine, Ellis." He said in a gentle tone, using his fingertips to brush some hair from my face. I nodded faintly, not replying as the camera's continued to show the other tributes.

"It's weird to see them, isn't it? To think that we were in there positions not that long ago." Finnick spoke softly, his hand resting on my far shoulder. "It's very weird." I comment, glancing up at him.

Finnick sighed, pecking a kiss on my forehead comfortingly. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

I nod, resting my head back on his shoulder again, closing my eyes and trying to block out the noise on the TV.

There was only one clear thing on my mind.

_Peeta._

[-]

"Ellis! Ellis, come on! Wake up!" I slowly fluttered opened my eyes, looking up to see Finnick Odair frantically waving towards the TV. "You may wanna see this."

I shoot up out of his lap, brushing the hair from my face to look at the TV. Katniss was sawing away at a three branch directly above the careers. My heart sunk once I realized what was in the nest dangling from the branch.

"Are those?" I trailed off, Finnick nodding and finishing for me. "Yeah, they are."

As happy as I was about Katniss being able to get away from a nasty death, I couldn't help but worry for Peeta. Katniss' sawing got more frantic, her slapping at her neck with a look of agony on her features.

It looked as if it was happening in slow motion, the nest plummeting towards the ground and smashing. The careers sprang up, scattering out.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as Peeta managed to get away, my relief lasting only a second as he came running back.

Katniss looked completely lost, Peeta screaming at her to run. Katniss slowly ran off, Peeta turning to leave.

_No._

Peeta was slammed into a tree by the large brooding blonde career from two. I swear, I could literally feel my heart stopping. "No." I said softly. He couldn't die. Not now. Not in that arena.

_Not without me._

"No!" I screamed at the television, Finnick trying to calm me down. I screamed loudly as the career's sword connected with Peeta's leg, a sick cry coming from his lips. The career stumbled off, leaving Peeta on the ground, cradling his leg as he tried to drag himself out of the area.

Sobs racked my body as I looked away from the screen, Finnick pulling me into his chest. He gently ran his hand along my back, saying soothing words.

All I could think about was how badly I wished it were Peeta holding me.

How badly I wished I could have been in there to stop him from getting hurt.

How much I wished I had told him how much I loved him.

_And now it may be too late._

[-]

Hola Amigos!

I realize there's been quite a wait for this chapter, but I found in incredibly difficult to write. My enthusiasm for this story was dwindling, but I'm determined to keep going!

The area after these games are were a lot of the real excitement begins, so I'm anxious to get there!

Were almost to 200 reviews! So if you could leave one it'd really make me want to write more ;) wink wink :P

Anyway, thanks guys!

-Becca(:


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"He's still alive, that's a plus."

"I guess." I say softly, poking meekly at the dish of stewed meat before me, my stomach churning as thoughts of Peeta floated through my mind.

"Will you cheer up?" Haymitch slurred, gulping down a large glass of alcohol, his food also untouched. In fact, the only person who had eaten was Effie, who was off in her own little world at the moment.

"Will you sober up?" I snapped back, tossing a glare in his direction, before shoving my chair out and standing, tossing my napkin from my lap and back down into my chair.

"I'm done." I say simply, ignoring Effie's calls about me not eating any of my food. I quickly walk off to my bedroom, slamming the door unceremoniously.

"Here, you can have mine."

My head snapped over to the TV, which I had left on, to see Katniss had woken up from her coma, sweet little Rue scarfing down the food she was offered.

A small smile fell onto my lips as I sat down on the edge of the bed, aimlessly grabbing the light tablet from beside me and setting it in my lap, should I need it.

_Although Katniss seems to be handling herself quite well._

_She's a strong competitor._

_No wonder it's Katniss mania out here._

There was no denying that the capitol loved Katniss, the citizens of it did, anyway. She was far from a underdog, but in no way did anyone image she would last this long.

Not with the career pack's leader wanting her dead.

_But she proved them wrong._

_She proved everyone wrong._

I watched the brown haired girl for a few more minutes, before looking down at my tablet, my fingers tapping away, before the screen changed to a different camera; a camera that was focused on Peeta.

He was by the side of the lake, struggling to cover his injury in a layer of moss. His arms were both disguised as river rocks, and his other leg was also camouflaged.

The only thing still untouched was his face.

_His handsome face._

My fingers clutched the tablet more tightly in my lap as he winced slightly from pain, biting his bottom lip hard enough to momentarily turn it white. He slowly relaxed his facial muscles, his hands going back to carefully laying the moss, effectively hiding his leg from view.

He leaned back on his elbows for a moment, looking up at the sky with a squint, reaching one hand up to block out the sun.

My breathing caught in my throat as I looked back at him, the camera zooming in on him for a moment.

_Help him._

_Let him know you're watching._

_Let him know you're still rooting for him_

_Even if not many others are._

It was true that with Peeta's injury, the number of potential sponsors had sunk significantly.

I glanced down at the tablet in my lab, flicking a few buttons to see the sponsors' screen. Katniss had much more money in her account than Peeta, did, but he had enough to send him something.

Something small.

I quickly picked out the desired object; typing a simple message in, before glancing up at the screen again as I tapped send.

Within seconds, the beeping sound of a silver parachute filled Peeta's ears, his body sitting up ever so slightly. The capsule landed beside him, allowing him to not disturb his cameo.

He quickly uncapped it, tossing the top half of the canister into the water, it quickly being taken away and out of sight. Then his fingers gingerly picked out my message, unfolding it carefully, my heart pounding in my chest.

Hang in there Peeta. I know you can do this. – E

Peeta's lips took on a ghost of a smile as he read it, his fist gripping it tightly after he refolded it, tucking it back into his pocket for safekeeping.

The gesture made my stomach flip.

He starred up at the sky for a moment, mouthing out a simple thank you, before he reached back into the canister, plucking out my small gift.

A small biscuit, and a paint brush.

He quickly scarffed down the biscuit, swallowing it practically whole, before he grinned at the paintbrush, dipping it into the gray colored mud he had made beside him.

He starred at the mud on his brush for a moment, before he reached it up to his face, slowly painting in quick strokes the shape of a heart on his cheek, his hand lowering for only a moment.

And I knew that that heart, was meant for me.

Not for the sponsors.

Not for the capitol and it citizens.

But for me.

_Me and only me._

Just as quickly as he painted it on, he painted over it, painting up his entire face and the bit of his hair that would be visible, before he stuffed the brush into his pocket, laid down, and closed his eyes.

I watched him for a few moments, before the feeling of the bed sinking beside me brought me out of my trance.

My head slowly turned to the side for a moment, landing on Finnick, who took the tablet out of my cold fingers, setting it on the floor beside the bed. "You need sleep."

I ignored him, turning back to the screen again, Peeta's chest rising slowly, his eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly, and indication he was fast asleep.

"Ellis, he's fine. He's sleeping, like you should be. Please." His voice was soft and pleading, his copper hair a bit of a mess, his face looking stressed.

I was going to oppose, but as my eyes landed on his tired features, my heart tore slightly. He cared, for me and my well being, and here I was resisting his every offer of help. I slowly nodded, crawling up my bed and slipping under the soft blankets.

Finnick remained quiet, flicking off the lights and slipping into the bed beside me, his arm very carefully slipping around my waist and molding my back into his chest. "Sleep, you're safe." He whispered gently, pressing a soft kiss against the back of my head.

I nodded, feeling him slip his hand off of my for a moment, reaching for the tv controller. "No!" I said quickly, reaching my hand out and grabbing his mid air. "Leave it on. Please." I said, him nodding softly and lowering his arm again.

I lowered my hand back down to the bed, my eyes fluttering shut for a moment, before I peeked them open again.

I looked at the sleeping blonde boy on screen, barely visible under his paint job, fast asleep. He was peaceful, blissfully unaware of the dangers lying all around him in that arena.

My hand gripped at the sheet beneath me tightly, wising more than anything that it was Peeta's t-shirt I was gripping.

Wishing it was Peeta with his body pressed against mine, comforting me.

Wising it was Peeta who was telling me it would be okay.

Wishing more than anything that Peeta was safe and out here with me.

"Go to sleep." Finnick mumbled again, reaching a hand out and playfully putting a hand over my eyes, forcing me to close them. But as sleep over took me, there was only one thing on my mind.

Peeta.

And how I would do anything to get him back home.

[-]

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait!

This story is at the point where a wall is building before me, but Im determined to push through.

Trust me when I say that no matter what, I will finish this story, as well as it's sequel and possible threequel!

This chapter is a bit short, and the next one may be a bit short as well.

Then there will be one more chapter of the games, before our beloved Peeta comes home….with Katniss.

I hope everyone still loves Ellis and Peeta!

Thanks for the reviews! With this chapter we'll go over 200! I can never thank you guys enough!

Thank you all so much!

Becca3


End file.
